Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart
by Nelly Tayuchi
Summary: Lexi has a relative that also goes to the school and used to live together, but, they are the exact opposites of each other. Maxine the cousin of Lexi already attended Gedonelune academy but has been withdrawn because of family issues. I hope you enjoy this FanFic as much as I enjoy writing it. The 'chapters' are pretty short (less than 2000 words each) so it's a pretty light read.
1. Chapter 1

I stretched myself out in my bed after a good nights sleep in my cousins cottage. The voice of my cousin, Lexi, talking to one of the villagers. 'It seems they brought a dog this time'. After hours of pondering about life, I get out of bed and get dressed in my blue green dress and head downstairs to find my hairbrush. On my way down, I pass the window and see that the chicken coop seemed to have collapsed. Sighing I go down the stairs to find Lexy busy in the living room with some papers.

"Morning," I said in a slow grouchy voice.

"Oh, morning Max!" Lexi responded in a cheery voice. "I made you some tea and pancakes."

"Great, thanks," said I and walked over to a small dining table which had some deliciously smelling pancakes and some black tea. I gabbed them and went over to the living room where I put my breakfast down on the coffee table and sat down next to Lexi. "What's that you got there?" I asked looking over her shoulder with a mouthful of delicious strawberry pancakes.

"It's just a thank you letter from a villager," she said folding it up and putting it down on the coffee table. "So how's the food?"

With my mouth overflowing with pancakes, I nod and put my thumbs up. After finally swallowing the food, I put down my plate and looked over at my cousin. "The Chicken coop was broken, I think its the foxes again. You should sort it out. If you need help fixing it just give me a shout."

"Oh no, I'll get it done quickly!" she said and quickly rushed out of the house. I stood up, grabbed the hairbrush and began brushing my short green hair. I gained my mothers looks but my dads talents and characteristics. I always wanted to look more like my dad, he looked more normal? I was tall, curvy and pale with red eyes, I hated the color red.

Pretty soon, Lexi came back soaked and covered in feathers. I could hardly keep in my laughter as she dripped onto the floor. "Pfft... Hahaha!" I fell to my knees with laughter. "Oh my! Did you try using magic again?" I asked panting and picking myself up from the floor. She nodded in response with a rather glum look. "Hey don't worry, I'll dry you up Lexi," I said as I took my wand from my pocket and placed it in my hand. "Wind dry this object that stands before me, Netsu Kanso!"

As the words left my mouth, a jet of hot air sprayed from my wand and enveloped Lexy. All the feathers dropped of her and lightly fell to the ground. Lexy thanked me, I was just about to reply but... "Lexi Zelana and Maxine Hart... Is this the house of Lexy Zelana and Maxine Hart?" We heard a male voice from the other side of the door Lexi just shut.

'I know this voice from somewhere!' I thought and grinned to myself. "Huh? I wonder who it is," Lexi said an hurried over and opened the door but to her surprise no one was there. "Huh...? That's weird..." I walked over to her and lifted her head upwards. When she looked up she gasped, there floating in the air was a... piece of paper? "Why is that paper flying?"

"How Rude are you miss Zelana! Don't call me a piece of 'paper'!" I just managed not to burst out laughing again by puffing my cheeks and holding my mouth. The paper welcomed itself into the house and floated a bit lower. "Ahem. I am the Acceptance letter from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy!" As the paper said that, it curled back almost like being proud.

"Gedolune... The acceptance letter...?" Lexi's mind became absent for the moment. As it did, I smiled and stepped forward to greet the letter.

"Well, well... isn't it nice to see a capable student returning to our ranks Miss Hart?" Said the Acceptance letter bending the top part of itself back and forward as if we was nodding in approval.

I smiled back at the letter. "It's nice too see you too Mr. Acceptance Letter, Sir." I couldn't help but grin at the parchment. I was expecting for it to arrive but nether her less, it made me happy

"Wait... The Acceptance Letter... from Gedonelune Magic Academy?!"Shouted Lexi and without thinking, she clutched the paper in her hands.

"Hey! what do you think you're doing?! Take your hands of me!"

"Oops... S-sorry..." Lexi stuttered and now I couldn't suppress my laugh as Lexi, in a fluster, released the letter from her hands.

"Well, Lexy, took you long enough!" I said smacking her on the shoulder which made her nose scrunch up.

"Oh boy! what were you thinking putting those wet hands all over me? I'm so wet now!" the acceptance letter exclaimed. "What would you do if I got damaged and the ink started to run? Huh?"

"I... I'm terribly sorry.."

"First of all, why are you wet anyway?"

"Um, It's kind of complicated..."

"She tried using a levitating spell," I said and giggled and my breath.

"H-hey Max! why did you say that?" Lexi asked quietly but in a dangerous voice. Her cheeks became red in an instant. "W-well... so you are really one... Right?

"Hmph! How dare you ask me so! 'The real one'!? Of course! I'm the genuine acceptance letter of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy!" The acceptance letter said in a voice that sounded like someone through him into the rubbish and tore him up.

"So I'm not just dreaming..." Lexi stammered backwards and sat down on a chair.

I smiled at her. "I know what you're thinking... How could a wizardess as bad as you with magic possibly be accepted to a top notch magical school, Right?"

"Max.. your so mean!" she mumbled and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you!" I said and turned back to the letter. "So when are we leaving Mr. Acceptance letter?"

"As soon as possible! I'm on a tight schedule and I dislike being late on my visits to future students," the letter said and looked around the room for a clock. "My next visit is more up north, I am supposed to arrive at ten o'clock today!"

"So late?" I asked and he nodded once again. With a flash of my wand and a couple of sentences a big trunk full my school supplies, which I didn't unpack since I last returned, came flying down the flight of stairs. I was fully energized once again and excited to go on another wonderful adventure with the Royal Gedonelune Magic Academy. "Well, Lexi, it's time to get packing!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! I really can't wait!" exclaimed Lexi as we stood on the busy train station in the unpleasant rain splattering on our heads and our heavy luggage didn't help in that matter.

"Gee calm down! Where's your coat anyway? You know, I'm not gonna use that drying spell more than I need to," I sighed as I paid for the tickets to Gedonelune Town. Once I received them, I passed one to Lexi who was grinning at the sky and didn't notice my hand. "Come on! It's not like you're accepted yet or anything!"

"Hmm?" Lexi finally woke up from her pleasant dream. "look! There's the train!"

"Yeah..." I said quietly and took out the two tickets I just put in my emerald shoulder bag and stepped forward closer to the tracks. "Ok, try to get a empty cabin while I give the tickets." Lexi nodded in response. When the train came to a halt before us, we both stepped on and walked in different directions. My long legs carried me to the top of the train, while Lexy's legs carried her to an empty compartment with a pretty view on the hills lakes and beautiful landscapes.

Once again, an overjoyed smile spread across Lexi's face as she thought about the Academy. 'I can't believe this! I wonder what it's like...?' she thought leaning against the cold glass and watching the many tree's and farms whoosh past her. 'Wait, Didn't Max go to Gedonelune Academy before?' As she thought that, she turned to the glass slidy door just to see my feminine figure approach it. "Umm.. Didn't you go to Gedonelune before Max?" she asked me and I smiled and nodded reminding myself of the many interesting and odd memories that I created within that short year. "How was it?"

My smiling lips turned to a slight smirk. "I sure did. It was really hard to keep up with the lessons. The professors are strict and the students always spread rumors," I said reminding myself of a guy with dark blue hair and an eyepatch.

"R-really?!" she asked beginning to get nervous and I laughed at her expression.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, as long as you make friends in your class you'll do just fine," I said and opened my bag to get out a rolled up piece of yellow parchment. "And don't forget about your roommate, its best to stay on good terms with her."

The piece of parchment unrolled itself and began to float. "You took a while! Do you know how uncomfortable it was in that overflowing bag of yours?!" It scolded me but I apologized and explained that if I didn't do so its ink could've run in the rain and no one would want that. Of course, I didn't really mean it, I just thought it was better not to tart the journey on the bad side with him, like I did the first time.

* * *

Years ago..

Knock Knock Knock! A loud banging sound echoed up the corridor and a tall man with blonde hair and flashing red eyes walked up and opened the door. His eyes landed on a piece of paper, a bit scrunched at the edges and yellowed from age. "Ahem, would I encounter Maxine Meandra in this house?" the letter gave of a voice of a rather lightly spoken man. The tall man welcomed the letter inside the house and turned his head to call for his daughter.

"Maxine! There's someone here for you!" the man called and a tall 17 year old wearing her long light green hair in a complicated hairstyle and short ruby dress walked up to the door.

"Yeah I'm coming," she grouched rubbing her eye. "What is it?"

"You got an important letter," he said and pointed at the floating paper.

"What? That piece of dirty old tissue?" She sneered thinking that it was a joke.

"What Did You Just Call Me?!" the piece of paper said in a low, quiet and dangerous tone. "I am most definitely NOT apiece of toilet paper! I am the acceptance letter to the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy! How rude are yo young lady?! In all my life time, I have never met such a dis-respectful child!

"To where again?" the girl asked looking a bit taken aback with the sudden outburst of the letter.

Behind Max, a rather short female with short dark green hair and an extremely curvy figure walked up and laughed when here dark eyes met the paper. "So you finally arrived Mr. Acceptance Letter?"

"And there's another rude student I had to accompany the trip to Gedonelune with," The Acceptance letter said in a slow disapproving voice. "Well, we're all natter but we should get to work! Get packed and we're leaving!"

"Oh but I have sooo many things to pack!" Maxine said and turned to her dad with sparkling eyes. "Please..." she begged with clasped hands and her father smiled.

"This is the last time you're getting away with this. I'll just pack the things you absolutely need, you can pack you're normal clothes and stuff," the dad said and lifted his wand and walked over to a large and heavy looking suitcase. "Packio, Maxine."

With his words, the suitcase unraveled the many ribbons that sealed it shut and opened. It began using them as extendable hands. The ribbons stretched out around the house collecting stuff like hair brushed to heavy old dusty books. It layed the things in a nice neat pattern across the base of itself up to halfway up.

"Thank you.." she said while surprisingly lifting the suitcase with ease, which came as a surprise to the latter as it looked extremely heavy. She walked with it up a flight of stairs and entered her large room. Like a speed car, Max started packing all the best clothes she could find. Most of which had an unusually large amount of uncovered places, it was always hot where she and her family lived so it was normal for the town to not where warm clothes.

The last thing she packed was a odd looking bracelet. It looked rather old and un-wearable. After sighing and bidding good-bye to her many pets that inhabited her room; a cockatiel, a orange cat, a dangerous looking dog, a scared rabbit hiding under her bed and a small chubby hamster that was on her bed together with the ginger cat.

With teary eyes, her mom bid good bye and her dad walked her out of the house to a perimeter where magic was usable."Take care, Ok?" he said stroking his daughter's hair and she nodded.

"I will, bye!" she responded and looked over at the acceptance letter hovering a meter above ground. "Well, it's time to get moving then Mr. Acceptance letter."

"You finally learned some manners, I'm glad to hear hat. I'll transport you there," the piece of parchment said rather smugly and a bubble of magic enveloped Max, transporting her to the place where she was going to be thought to be a great Wizardess.


	3. Chapter 3

My red lips got pulled in to a smile after remembering my first encounter with the acceptance letter. I turned my head to the acceptance letter "Hey, Mr. Acceptance letter? Why didn't you use that transporting trick you used when you took me the first time to Gedonelune?" I asked in the most polite way possible.

The letter gave a rather odd cough and began explaining. "Simply because my powers just can't carry two people at the same time." A silence spread across us. I look at my watch and see that it's three thirty in the after noon, which means that the train will arrive in about half an hour. Half an hour will be quiet enough time to sort my looks out, it would be embarrassing to go in looking as bad as I do now. I excuse myself from the compartment.

The hall was rather empty, except for a couple of smokers and a nearly food trolley pushing past them. The restroom is located near the bottom, so I need to go through three passenger carriages. there seemed to be less and less people the further I went back and entered the female cubicle at the end. It was not the best one I ever saw, but it'll have to do. I open my bag and take my make up out. I start to put my eyeliner and lipstick on.

When I finished, after about twenty minutes, I walk out and back up to my little apartment. The train hasn't stopped when I was in the bathroom, but it seemed a lot fuller in the corridor. I slid the compartment door open to find Lexi squealing at every little building or even shed that the train went passes, asking the letter excitedly if it was Gedonelune Academy. "Come on now, you're not even looking the right way," I said without even bothering to say that I'm back.

Lexi's head twisted so fast that I was surprised it didn't snap of. Her eyes met a beautiful town with many little shops and clean pavement. The large steam engine was slowly slowing down and finally came to a halt right before a large hill. On top of the hill was a dazzling old castle, Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. "Is that the academy?" Lexi asked slowly, mesmerized by the beauty of the ancient castle.

"It sure is," said the acceptance letter nodding his 'head' fondly. My eyes also landed on the castle. God I missed it. "Well, what are we waiting? Hurry up already!"

"Eek! Sorry," Lexi said and quickly lifted her luggage of the steam train. I followed her lead of the train, out of the station and into the pretty town of Gedonelune. The town was busy with people doing there shopping. Most of the shops around were cafes' and bookstores, one shop caught my eye. A little sweetshop, there shelves were stacked with rainbows and sparkly.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to get changed in the train," I said noticing that we still were wearing casual clothes like all the people around us.

"Huh? Where should we get changed then?" Lexi asked with a note of worry in her high voice. We desperately looked for some shop where we would be able to get changed in. There was small clothes boutique, there probably should be at least two clothing fitting rooms. Without another fought, I rush to check it out dragging the brunette behind me. As soon as we take a step inside, there was a large sign saying fitting rooms behind a couple of shelves. "There it is!"

We squeezed past the little tight shelves and slipped into the little closets, it was just enough for the two of us. We got changed as fast as we could and got out of town and fully dressed in our brand new school robesin less than five minutes. "Woah, I never got changed that fast in my life!" I laughed walking through some little pathway leading to Gedonelune Academy.

"Hehe me neither," Lexi laughed too as we struggled up a grassy hill together. Our large trunks seemed to be getting heavier and heavier the longer we struggled up the hill with them.

"We're nearly there, I think," I said as we approached the top of the hill. Our feet finally landed on solid stone pavement in front of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. The beauty of the academy was magnified with the suns low rays glistening in the windows. making the whole castle sparkle. I glanced at Lexi, her eyes were glued onto the Academy. Her mouth was half open

"Wow!" Towering before her eyes stood the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy she had dreamt about so much. "I've really made it! This is really happening! Isn't that amazing Mr. Letter? I've finally done it!"

"Shut up! How many times are you gonna say that?!" The Acceptance letter shouted at her.

"Well... It's just I still can't believe it!" Lexi said excitedly and did a little skip. I enjoyed watching her so overjoyed, it made me happy too.

"Good grief, I should've known you'd be annoying all the way to the very end,"

"Aww s-sorry..."

"The way you're acting makes me doubt whether or not you'll actually be ok here," sighed the letter wanting to finally stop the long journey with us.

"I'll be just fine! I'm going to be a great wizardess! Just you wait and see!" Lexi exclaimed excitedly and watched the academy again.

"Hmm... Just do your best," The acceptance letter said with an exhausted voice. "Well, my job here is done. Miss Hart, I hope that you will become a great mage and person. Maybe this time you will graduate with full marks."

"Thanks Mr. Acceptance letter! I don't see why I shouldn't be able to graduate this time, so hopefully I will get a nice full semester this time," I said with a tangle of emotions. I felt a bit nostalgic for some reason, I knew it won' be the same this time, but for that exactly same reason I felt happy about it. "Thanks again for your help.

"Well, it's been a long trip, but at least it wasn't boring with you two around," With that, Mr. Acceptance Letter waved his hand, rather one of edges of his paper body, at us. Then, a single piece of paper appeared and floated down into the palms of Lexi.

Studying the paper, Lexy looked up and asked. "What's this?"

"It's a map of the school grounds. It's for using so that you don't get lost around the school..?" I said sarcastically and laughed at her. She should be able to read the map.

"O-oh, well thank you Mr. Letter!" Lexi said and looked up at the letter with a smile.

The old Acceptance Letter once again waved a corner. "Farewell!" A puff of smoke rose from him, and it turned back into a normal piece of paper and gently fluttered down into Lexi's hands. Lexi carefully placed it into her pink shoulder bag and looked back at me.

"Why don't you need a letter Max?" she asked me and I needed to think about it myself for a while.

After coming up with the most logical answer, I begin to explain. "I think it's because I already was accepted and lived here. Anyway, I'm off now."

"Can I go with you?" she asked me.

"I guess I'm not going to the dorms, you'll have to find your own way around," I responded. This'll be fun... She's completely clueless. I know its mean but its a good chance for her to get lost and explore. I begin to walk to the entrance and turn around, "Bye!" I said waving.

"Huh? W-wait Maxine! I don't know where to go!" she shouted after me a bit nervously. In response, I just turn around and wave to her. She nervously all around her. "S-so what now?" she murmured and trotted of into the confusing labyrinth of Gedonelune.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Lexi to fend for herself, I had thoughts of regrets. With her low magical skills and her inability to use the map, I doubt that she would be safe. I just hope that she didn't venture into the east forest, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself! My walk sped up when I thought about poor little Lexi getting hurt. Within the academy, I paced around the huge auditorium not knowing what to do. Should I go find Lexi..? Go to my Dorm? Tell someone? But she can't be stuppid enough to go into a dark forest away from the academy, Right? I shake my head to rid myself of horrible thoughts.

The grand auditorium door creaks open as I leave the massive hall. Well it's up to Lexi now. I'm not gonna help her now, if she gets lost, its her fault entirely. My foot steps echo through the empty marble hall. There weren't many students so it must be near curfew. The sun slowly sank into the west side of the school, making the school look beautiful in an orange tinge. I rushed to the dorm as quickly as I could, I knew it was still a good hour to curfew but I couldn't wait to get into a nice hot shower and cuddle up in my new soft bed after such long and exhausting journey.

Out of breath, I twist the door handle of the door to the girls dorm. The door swung open inviting me inside the beautifully decorated hallway, as soon as I stepped into the dorm a stubbly woman with a pink frilly apron but a stern looking face rushed over to my side and shut the heavy door behind me. "Oh? You wouldn't be Lexi Zelana would you?" the woman said.

Without thinking, I cross my arms and scowl. "No, that'd be my cousin. I'm Maxine Hart Ma'am," I said with a hint of anger. I don't even know why I got angry with such a small thing. The sound of Lexi's name sent chills down my spine. "Has she appeared yet?" I asked, I couldn't bare to worry about poor little Lexi anymore.

The house mother also scowled, "Not yet, but if she doesn't arrive soon she'll be locked out for then night." the dorm mother said sternly. I looked at the clock and outside in a hurry. So it's eight twenty, the dorm closes in half an hour if I'm right.

The mothers answer made me worried sick. "I just hope she's ok..." I said quietly and then averted my eyes on the short compared to me house mother. "Which room am I in this time Ma'am? Who's my roommate?" I asked and plastered a fake smile to my worried face. Come on Lexi... you've got half an hour before the dorm closes...

"Well... we weren't expecting you to return on such short notice, so we don't exactly have a room designated for you," she said with a little angrily. "But we have a empty room that we could assign you too as you are a senior student. Or we have a three bed room that has two girls in already."

Without a moment of thought, I shout out my answer. "I'll take the three bed room!" I hated the idea of being alone in a room, that'd be boring.

The grandfather clock stroke half past eight. "I thought you'd say that Miss Hart," said the Dorm Mother and pushed up her glasses. "I already put your luggage in the room. It room 210, here's the key. If you need any help, you know where to find me. Goodnight."

With that, I head upstairs to the second floor. The room I was in was on the end and was the biggest room in the dorm, unlike the one I had last time. The first room I had was room 50, it was on the ground floor and it was tiny. I walked over to the end of the corridor and opened the door and lightly stepped in. I wasn't worried abut who my roommates were, who ever they are I'm sure to befriend them somehow.

Inside the warmly lit room, were two girls sat on their bed. Their head spun around to look at the intruder who walked into their room. One of them had dark hair and a round cute face, the other had light blonde hair put up into a ponytail. The girl with Black hair stood up and looked at me in amazement. "Oh my gosh... is that you Maxine?!" she asked nearly tearing up.

Overjoyed, I threw my bag accros the room and leap over her bed. "Willow!" I shouted before throwing me arms around her body catching her dark curly hair in my fingers. "God I missed you!" I said after we let go of each other. I looked into her familiar face and kind green eyes with a wide grin.

"Gee I missed you too, I thought you died in that half a year... I nearly died in that half a year without you!" Willow said excitedly. "You've changed so much! You cut your hair, you need to wear a bra now too!" She grinned at me and pulled me down to sit next to her.

"You've changes a lot too! Since when's your hair so long? I still remember you as a little girl with twin pigtails!" I said teasingly and began to play with her hair. Willow Naylor was my soulmate since my first day at school. She was the master of Light magic, meaning healing magic or white magic, and the person who I could trust with my life.

"I haven't changed a bit compared to you! Anyway, we should go to the showers in a bit," Willow said cheerfully and we hugged each other once again. I looked over at the other person in the room.

"Oh yeah... and who are you?" I asked her and she smiled. She looked a bit younger than me and Willow.

The girl blushed and sat on the bed opposite us. "My name is Annie-may.." she said quietly. I nodded and told her my name and after that mine and Annie-May's conversation ended. I stood up and picked up my bag.

"So which one's my bed then?" I asked and looked around. The room was quiet big, it had a normal bed and a double decker bed right next to it and each of them had a nightstand. There was a next to the entrance and inside it was another bed and a desk and the exit to the biggest balcony in the dorms. after seeing the fourth bed, I turned around to willow and said "I thought this was meant to be a three bed dorm?"

She nods and pointed at the two level bed. "That bed's counted as one," she explained and stood up to get out her washing kit out of a chest-of-draws. "Are you coming Annie?"

"U-um, I think I'll go when I finish this assignment," she said quietly and walked back to her desk which had a couple of sheets of paper placed out in a messy order.

"Suit yourself, Max get your stuff!" Willow hurried me up and I sprinted to my trunk and pulled out my washing kit, a towel and my sapphire pajama's.

"I'm ready, let's go," I said and we walked out of the room. I was so excited that I couldn't help but to do a little skip as I went down the hallway, until I remembered about little Lexi... in a instant, all my happiness drained out of my soul. She better be safe in her room with her roommate... We trotted down the hall together and entered the shower room.

Hot steam met us inside the welcoming showers. We entered our little shower cubicle and closed it with a light pink plastic curtain. The stream of water was one of the best things that met me that day after the long and excitement filled day.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow and I stayed up until way past midnight catching up and joking around together and fell asleep around two in the morning. After a long discussion, I got the single bed and Willow slept in the bottom double decker bed so that we wouldn't disturb Annie-May who slept on the top bunk. I fell asleep surprisingly quickly- probably due to my exhaustion- and had a nice full night of sleep.

A soft fluffy pillow hit my face and I got pulled out of my pleasant dreamland. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" it was willow who through the pillow at me. I sat up and yawned, I guess five hours of sleep isn't enough of beauty sleep for me. "Come on get up.. you still need to get your timetable, right?" Unable to speak, I nod and smile. I really am in Gedonelune huh?

My body slid out of the bed like a snake and crawled over to the chest of draws which I had my uniform neatly folded. I slipped it on and took my washing kit out. "Hey, Willow? Come with me to the lavatories would ya?" I croaked in my morning voice and stood up. Willow waved her hand and shook her head. "fine! I'll go alone," I said and walked out of the room, into the hallway and into the lavatories. I placed myself on a sink and began to brush my teeth with extremely strong minty toothpaste that burned my tongue.

The door open and closed a couple of times and I was still there sorting my life out. Once I finished styling my hair, I began applying blood red lipstick and thick black eyeliner wings. When I was happy with my face, I moved onto my uniform. I un-buttoned my top and loosened the tie and then I changed my shoes from the normal school shoes to red dolly shoes. There wasn't a day in the academy when I'd look the same, My appearance always changed.

I trotted downstairs to eat after putting back my stuff into the room and taking my bag. It was best not to anger me in the morning, I was not a morning person and it took me a while to get to my usual self. Once I entered the cooking room, I took of my cloak and hun it near the door, like the rest of the students, then I walked over to get my food and sat down on the edge of a table.

It was silent and most of the girls were looking at me, and I looked straight back at them. My top lip twitched. "What? It's not polite to stare is it?" I barked at them and then a sea of whispers began to rise. 'The princess is back then?' a whispered that was near me and I gave her an evil glance. 'Eek.. Scary!' This wasn't the breakfast I wanted, but it'll have to do. I ate as fast as I could and left the dining hall and dorm.

The cold morning air greeted me outside and I sad down on a bench just outside the dorm. Well now there will be gossip about me... just the thing I need! Just then, the dorm door squeaked open and the person I needed to see the most stumbled out. "Lexi!" I shouted and leapt over to her side to bombard her with questions. "I was sooo worried about you! why did you get back so late?"

"S-sorry to worry you, I got lost..." she said quietly and I hugged her so tight that I nearly crushed her rib bones. Once we pulled apart, we started walking out of the Girls Dorm grounds.

"So, what's you're first lesson?" I asked and took out my own planner from my bag which was already colored in. "I've got Professor Merkulova first two lessons... how about you?"

"Uhm.. Me too!" Lexi said cheerfully and put her timetable back into her full bag with books.

I giggled at all the books she had, she won't need more than half of them there. Mine was empty compared to hers, only the ink rattled inside it. "Anyway, I have to go somewhere else before going to class," I said and we stopped at a cross path. "See you later Lexi!" I said and walk away from her. A loud bell rang out from the academy, the warning bell for lessons. The warning bell rings ten minutes before the start of lesson, allowing the students to get packed and go to lessons.

Most of the students left way before that warning bell. Its rare for the professors to overlook lateness, especially Professor Schuyler. This time, I wasn't going to be on time for lesson, I planned a visit in the Headmasters office. Trying not to get lost, I walked though many corridors and hallways to finally end up in front of the headmasters office. Before knocking, I slipped the cape of my shoulders. "Knock Knock Knock... Pardon me..."

When my knuckles hit the door for the third time, a faint voice came from the other side of the door. "Come in," the voice said. As the voice said, I tugged on the door handle of the old and stiff door and pushed it open allowing myself to enter the beautiful golden room full of widgets and different magical tools. Behind a paper filled desk stood a great wizard, Headmaster Randolph.

With a shaky lip, I began to speak. "Morning Headmaster Randolph," I welcomed myself into his large office and saw a man with messy black hair and dressed in black as well. "Good Morning Professor Schuyler."

"Good Morning Maxine. I'm glad to see you back within my academy," the tall Headmaster said and I nodded and closed the heavy door behind me.

"It's good to be back and thank you soo much for accepting me and my cousin Lexi again," I said and bowed before him.

"Why I couldn't have let such a great wizardess not get the proper education she needs," The headmaster said an smiled. "I presume you came here on the Prefect business we talked about the previous year?"

When he brang up this conversation, I nodded happily. I couldn't believe he remembered it exactly. "Yes! So will I be able to continue as a prefect this time?" I asked eagerly.

The headmaster had a minutes thought about it and smiled again. "Of course, but if so, you will have to pass a test." he said and I signaled for him to continue explaining. "It will be held anytime you want."

"I'll do it today!" I responded eagerly without a seconds thought. Maybe I wasn't at the academy for half a hear but I didn't let my magic skills get rusty. "What time will it be sir?"

Headmaster Randolph laughed and crossed his arms. "You sure will be a great prefect. Just come to my office at anytime after your last lesson. But be prepared, it's not as easy as you think."

"Right, I'll get rightly prepared. But now, I should go to my lesson," bowing once again, I left the office and did a little excited jump outside. I'm going to become a prefect with Klaus, Yay! After that I skipped to my class without another stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Predictions and card reading was never my best subject, in fact, I suck at it. No matter how hard I try it never goes the way it should go, but for some reason today I felt a good vibe and thought that I might just get lucky today. Professor Merkulova is one of the kindest teachers in this academy, he would overlook my mistakes with some luck. Being in a class with Lexi cheered me up though, it'll be enjoyable looking at her mess up... or rather me.

The class was lively with chatter, that was until I entered it. The moment I laid a foot inside the busy classroom, all of the students eyes were directed right at me. Somehow, wherever I go I just grab all the attention. It's really bothersome sometimes. My friends used to tell me that it's my appearance and that I should really care less aboutit, but for me it's hard. I would feel dirty if I wouldn't put any make up on, it's just a habit I grew into.

Trying to ignore the silence and all the stares, I stride into the classroom. The first thing that caught my attention was the usual bubbly around the chair near the where Yukiya usually used to sit. *sigh* they still believe in that stupid rumor. I keep waling but the looks begun to irritate me even more with every step I took. Finally, I stop and gave the class a cold and evil glare, in no time the class began to whisper... about me. Sighing once again, I thought how most of the students here will never grow up to properly understand how rude and disgusting it is to stare at someone.

My red eyes scanned the class room for Lexi, but it seems like she hasn't arrived yet. I looked around for someone to start a conversation with, but instead someone finds me. "Well well... look who decided to return!" I turned around in surprise to see who the owner of the male voice was. The person my eyes met was tall, had green hair and a piercing.

"Luca?!" I asked stunned. He was the last person that I'd expect to find in a classroom. "What are you doing here in a classroom? How come you didn't graduate yet?!"

"Woah, one question at a time... I heard a rumor about you and I couldn't help but check it out for myself," Luca said coolly and eyed me with his handsome green eyes. "And it turned out to be true..."

"Of course, you wouldn't turn up to a class for educational reasons..." I laughed and then gave him a more serious look. "But since you're here, I'd expect you to stay for the rest of the class."

Just when Luca was about to respond, our conversation got interrupted by another good looking guy. He had blond hair and royal purple eyes, he looked rather similar to Prefect Klaus but a lot younger. "Luca, you really should stay for classes. I'm not the only one telling you this now," he said and stepped in agreeing with me.

Looking at the new person in our conversation, I had to think about his name. "E-Elias right?" I asked unsurely and the man turned his head to me and nodded. I was happy that I wasn't taller than him, me and Elias were about the same height but Luca was taller than both of us.

"Right, so how are you Miss Hart?" Elias asked without finding any better topic for a conversation making Luca burst out laughing.

"Pfft.. Hahaha is that the best thing you've go to start a conversation? And what's with the 'Miss Hart' stuff?" he said mockingly. Before he said anything else, I hit him in the stomach making him cringe. "Hey what was that for?"

"He addressed me formally, something that you lack the skill in doing! Learn some manners would you?!" after scolding Luca, I turn my head to Elias who had gritted teeth. "I'm great thank you Mr. Goldstein." When I look around the classroom, most of the students keep glancing at me and whispering to their friends. This time I decided not to give them an evil look, but as soon as I get the chance, they'll be the topic of their whispering!

"Gee you're as harsh as always Princess Maxine," Luca said and then glanced over to the door, as he did I looked over too. The person who walked through them was Miss Lexi Zelana, she looked oddly cheerful. Her happy eyes looked around the class and a smile spread across her face. The moment she noticed me, she skipped happily over to me and the boys.

Elias was the one who first spoke to her. "Hey, You're the new student here aren't you?" he asked and Lexi looked at him a bit taken aback like she just woke up from a daydream.

"Uh, yes I am," Lexi said and then looked up at the face of the speaker. "Prefect Klaus?!"

Lexi's words seemed to have hurt Elias's feelings in some way. He stayed silent and listened to Luca's loud laughter. "Pfft... Haha! She confused you with the Emperor!" Laughed Luca while holding his stomach from laughter and from pain.

"Shut your face, Luca!" Elias murmured in a low annoyed voice, but Luca had no plans in doing so.

"B-but! Haha! It can't get any better than this!" he laughed even harder with a glance at the perplexed Lexi and after cooling down he wiped his eyes.

"Uh... Um... Excuse me?" Lexi stammered.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry! I'm Luca. Nice to meet you, Lexi," Luca introduced himself quickly.

"N-nice to me-... Huh? How do you know my name?" Lexi asked surprised and we both looked at Luca inquiringly.

Before speaking, Luca gave it a moments thought. "I'm just well informed. If theirs anything going on in the academy, I know about it."

"Just how do you find out about everything anyhow?" Elias asked crossing his arms.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself..." Lexi and I said together and laughed.

"That's a trade secret," Luca said and we all laughed, except Elias that is.

He still looked stern as always, his expression unchanged. "It sounds fishy to me... Well I'm Elias by the way. And Klaus is my older brother." He said and extended an arm to Lexy which she shook.

"Excuse me that's my seat," A boy with navy blue hair and an eyepatch on his face butted in between us. I recognized him quickly as the 'cursed Yukiya Reizen'.

"Good morning, Yukiya." Elias was the first to greet him

But in return got a blunt reply. "Morning..."

Just then, the bell rag out signaling the start of the class. "There's no assigned seats, just sit anywhere," Elias said and Lexy sat down in the desk in front of Yukiya and began shuffling around the books inside her bag.

"I guess I better get going," as Luca spoke, he turned towards the door to head out of the classroom. Before he could go anywhere, I leaned over and grabbed him by his sleeve. "Please?" I gave him an icy look and pulled him backwards into a chair.

"Not this time Mr. Orlem."


	7. Chapter 7

The classrooms door swooped open once again and a kind-looking smiling man entered the room. "All right, are we all ready for class today?" Professor Merkulova asked looking around the class with his kind droopy eyes. "Oh, I'm glad to see you decided to turn up to lesson today, Luca," he said, Luca gave me a dirty look and I gave him an innocent grin. I shortly took my seat on the desk next to Lexi's. "Now, there should be two students that arrived here yesterday. Is that you two perhaps?"

The seat which the flustered Lexi was at on screeched as she shot up from it, I remained seated and nodded at him. Sometimes I wonder if we really are related, she has the same personality all the time whereas mine changes depending on my surroundings and mood. Even my appearance changes everyday, even I can't figure myself out. "Y-yes! I'm Lexi!"

"Hello, Lexi. And welcome back Maxine," he said as he strode to the front of the classroom. "I am Loran Merkulova. I'm in charge of Astronomy, the History of Wizardry and Magic Potion Pharmaceuticals."

"N-nice to meet you, Professor Merkulova!" Lexi stammered energetically once again and I had to suppress a giggle after looking at how worried and embarrassed she looked.

"Glad to see you're full of energy today. Please, Have a seat," she thanked him and pulled the chair back in and sat down once again. The professor wasted no more time and proceeded to the teaching part of the lesson. "Okay, today's class is about tarot cards. Everyone, please take out your tarot cards." he instructed and then looked over at mine and Lexi's desk. "Hmm, Maxine, Lexi."

We looked up at him. "Yes?" we said together.

"You don't have your own tarot cards yet, do you? Come up here please," we nodded and did as Professor Merkulova asked. When we got there, he placed a jewel covered, golden jewelry box on top of his podium.

"What a pretty box..." Lexi said and we both stared at the glimmering box.

"This box is completely empty right now. Go ahead, open it and have a look," when we look inside, it was just as he said, it was completely empty. The bottom was lined with crimson colored velvet. "Now please put back the lid." I stepped back and let Lexi close it. "And now, place your hands on top of the box and close your eyes.

Closing her eyes, she muttered. "...Like this?" Slowly, the box began giving of a light pink glow and the gems reflected it nicely. Professor Merkulova raided his wand and gently tapped the glowing box while muttering a spell. with that, magic began flowing from Lexi's pam into the box and gave of a small gust of wind making her hair rise. "What's going on?!"

"Okay. you can open your eyes now. Please, take a look inside the box," the professor instructed. I couldn't help but peer across Lexi's shoulder as she lifted the lid of the box. When she opened it, she found a set of pink Tarot cards inside. "These are the tarot cards you have chosen."

"...I chose them?" Lexi asked taking them.

"That's right, using tarot cards just given to you by someone else has no significance at all. This box is called the Courteous Box. It summons a deck of tarot cards made significantly for you," Professor explained and then turned to me. "Your turn Maxine."

"Right," I stepped forward and placed my hands on the beautiful box. Just please don't be red... I closed my red eyes and felt the box begin to heat up, it felt rather nice compared to my cold hands. The sound of wood against metal and the sound of Professors voice triggered the reaction within the box. I felt a bit o magic leaving my palms and a cold wind swept across me. This reaction was different to Lexi's.

"Hmm, you can open your eyes now," the professor said and I did so. I instantly reached for the box and opened it, to find what I dreaded. RED tarot cards. "Please, return to your seat. All right, let's resume class."

I slumped back in my seat looking at the Red set of tarot cards. The reaction I got was different from Lexi's, mine was colder and more vicious than hers... I hope it's nothing bad. The other students all have nice colors to their Tarot cards; Luca had a green set, Elias had a light purple set, Yukiya had a dark, nearly black shade of blue and then there's me, with a violent RED set! I guess I'm cursed with the color red.

Everything I never got to chose was red, my wand as a light brown with little rubies edged into it and my eyes. It was a family genetic heirloom and I was born with a very strong piece of it, whilst Lexi had less of the problem as everything she got was a different shade of red... a cute pinky color. Our family, which used to be a large clan, specializes in animals and magical creatures of most sorts.

"And how about to Maxine?" Professor directed a question at me whilst I wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" I said and looked up from my Tarot cards to look at his calm and smiling face.

"How many Tarot cards are there in total in a deck?" he asked and my eyes widened. How the heck should I know? Readings and predictions was never my subject! I need to think of something fast to cover up.

"Errm... Sixty?" I answer knowing that it was the incorrect answer. Well that's what you get for not studying..

"I'm afraid that's wrong, the correct answer is seventy-eight cards," Professor Merkulova corrected me and continued teaching. "The tarot cards are mainly used for reading. The art known as reading uses magic to predict the future. Tarot cards help us draw out that power of prediction. Even those with weak magic can easily draw on that power to see the near future."

Let's see that happen, I can't even use a simple dream prediction! "Now today, everyone will learn the simplest reading technique-The one card tarot reading. First, shuffle your cards well. Then, imagine in your head what you seek to know and draw a single card."

"Sounds simple enough," I murmured and then shuffled the cards. I want to see if I'll pass the prefect test today. I drew one card. "The Wheel of fortune in a reverse in a position huh?"

A person with green hair and an earing leant over my shoulder. "Ohh bad luck for you today."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked Luca and shifted to get a better look at him.

"I mean that you're going to have bad luck. Look!" he said and passed me a text book ad pointed at the card I just drew. "See?"

"Luca, if you want to talk then why don't we talk after class today?" Professor said and looked straight at Luca with a serious face. Luca roled his eyes and leaned back in his char lifting two of it's legs of the floor. "Stay after class."

My predictions are never right, so this one can't be either... Right?


	8. Chapter 8

That first day seemed like a whole week has passed-and like I didn't eat for a week. Hmm...since it's my first day... who should I hang out with? Lexi left with a boy from another class already and I'm not sure which class Willow was in last lesson. Well, I guess I'm alone. I guess I'll go hang out in the dorm, I should study for that test today. Hmm, but if it's studying the best place is to go to the library...

After making up my mind, I packed up my Tarot cards and through the bag over my shoulder before heading out of class. The rush on the hallway nearly knocked me of my long legs, the amount of hassle and confusion was terrifying. I attempted to join the large crowd once again but just got pushed and shoved around.

Frustration started to build up in the pit of my stomach until I had enough. My lungs gathered as much air as the could hold. "Everyone STOP!" I shouted and the hallway became silent. "If you are going that way stay left! If you're the opposite way stay right! Everyone get that?!" I commanded and the other students scurried to their sides. "Thank You!"

It was now a lot more pleasant to walk down the hallways, but I began getting evil looks from some students again. No, I'm not the most likeable person in the world, but at I know some simple manners! I stomped to the library and swung the door open with energy. The first thing my eyes landed on was Prefect Klaus, The Emperor. My cheeks flushed with red and I scurried outside again.

It's Klaus! Oh my god, I can't show up looking like this! I look like a total mess. I ran up to and empty classroom and looked at my reflection in the window, I untied my hair, ran my fingers through it and applied a new layer of makeup then once again walked over to the great Library. This time, I swung the door open and walked elegantly inside the hall stacked with old and wise books.

Okay, stay calm, I know he's good looking smart and everything but so are you, wait... who am I even kidding?! I'm not even half as smart or good looking as he is. "So you finally decided to go in and stand in front of a bookshelf staring at me?" a cool voice whispered beside me. My eyes widened as I came to my seses.

How much of an idiot am I?! Klaus will think I'm some sort of creepy stalker now! "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just spacing out!" I said louder than I meant to and covered my mouth and red face. "Sorry."

"Geez you have a loud mouth, I could hear your shouting from inside here," he said rolling his beautiful purple eyes, making me feel even more embarrassed and making me even more red.

"Sorry..." I said once again. I wished the velvet floor would swallow me whole and spit me out when the day ended. How could I show myself in this state to Klaus. Oh god... "So um.. How are you?" I asked before it got awkward and let my hands hang loosely by my sides.

"Try not to make stupid attempts for a conversation, Maxine," he said and pulled out a book close to where my head was leaning against the book shelf. "What are you looking for anyway?"

What am I looking for? I don't even know that myself. "I-I guess Light Magic and Magical Remedies..." I said after quickly thinking of a subject I suck at. Klaus scowled at me.

"But I thought you were terrible at it," he said trying to hide his smirk. What ever his expression was, he was still attractive as hell.

"That's exactly why I need them books!" I said loudly once again and covered my mouth. I looked up at him and he sighed.

"You really should loosen up. Academy life is hard but seriously, it's only your first day and you're stressed out this much. Listen, if you need a cup of tea just go to my office," he said and smirked at me as he walked away. My body went limp and slid down the shelves of books. Klaus.. invited me... to his office...! My face was still a tomato.

I pulled myself up and went searching for books... for non-study books. I walked up a flight of stares to get to where fictional books and the social books were. The relationship section is what I was really looking for, what do boys find attractive in girls...? A book title caught my eye. A guide to be attractive... hmmm..

A few minutes later, I was at the dorm to leave the book I borrowed in my room and leave for the little test. I regretted not studying in the library now. The sun was low as I walked to the headmasters office. The door was open so without thinking I entered it and took of my cloak. "I'm here sir." I exclaimed nervously but got no response. "Uhm.. Headmaster Randolph?"

"One minute Maxine," Came a voice from another room inside the office. A small wooden door opened and the headmaster walked out. "I've got the tools you'll need for it," he said and placed a heavy, complicated metallic structure on a table.

"What's that?" I tilted my head to a side and only then I noticed that it was broken. "Its broken?"

The headmaster nodded. "What I want you to do is to use partial time reversing light magic to summon what the older version of this looked like," he explained to me briefly and my high spirits and hopes drowned inside my crying soul. I couldn't believe that I actually did a prediction correctly. "Start whenever you want."

"Is there any other test that I could do?" I blurted out. I don't mind summoning and partial time reversing magic, anything to do with magical diagrams. Just that one little element is Light magic, healing magic, which I always seem to get tripped up on.

With a unchanged expression, Headmaster Randolph crossed his hands and shook his head. "I'm afraid not Lexy. This here is a magical tool which decides if you are worthy of becoming a prefect."

"...And do I have to include a light magic incantation too?" I asked hopefully.

"It's the best way to do it to get its true form back," he said and did a sign that suggested me to continue and ask no more questions. And so I did.

Two large pieces of parchment rolled out in front of me and I took hold of my wand. I drew a large near perfect circle across the parchment and began inscribing it with ancient runes that meant different things. My wand left red traces behind, like red ink. I focused so mush that I thought my brain would explode.

It was hard. Different bits of the incantation needed different amounts of magical power, others needed different emotions and words. The diagram looked extremely complicated, but it was about to get even more complicated...Here goes nothing. I began inscribing the life or light magic part, I sung a song in Latin, as the textbook I read once said.

"I'm done," I said and straightened my back. Now let's just pray for this to work. The metal object was definitely as heavy as it looked. I dragged it across the table and into the center of the magical circle I just drew. For the last part, I'm supposed to transfer my light magic into the object. I placed my hands atop the metal structure and closed my eyes, the metal heated and melted beneath my hands, scorching them as it deformed and reformed.

The finished result looked like an egg. "Are you finished Maxine?" the Headmaster asked and walked over to me. I nodded in response still looking fixedly at the creation. I noticed a parting in the oval and I went to touch it. As I did, the parting spread open and I jumped back in surprise. A little creature spread it's wings which were twice the size of it's muscular scaly metal body.

"A-a dragon?!" I said looking at the creature in astonishment and then at my burned hands. "Umm, what does this mean sir?"

The expression on headmaster Randolph's face needed no answer. His eyebrows were nearly touching and his lips were sown together. "Sadly not today Maxine."

"Oh." I had no words. The moment he said light magic, I knew I would fail but I still had a glimmer of hope which I regretted deeply. "Oh. I-I see., well then maybe next time."


	9. Chapter 9

Returning back from the little important test I just brutally failed, I couldn't feel any worse. When I finally got a tarot prediction right, it had to be a bad prediction that came true. Not only did I fail this test, I also failed to be safe. When my hands came in contact with the cold metal doorknob, it felt like someone poured meted metal over them. I was glad that I didn't tell anyone about this as it would be shameful to tell them I failed; I couldn't stand getting embarrassed like that.

The dorm room was empty, I guess that Willow and that over girl went to the showers or probably to get some food as it as dinner time. I plunked myself on my bed and pulled out the book I borrowed from the library, I'll have to ask Willow to heal me. Today, I wasn't hungry at all, in fact I felt sick to the bone, and felt an odd urge to talk to Lexi, which was highly unusual for me. It isn't like I don't like her, it's just that I usually like to keep a distance from my relatives, even though we lived in the same house for over a year.

The first chapter of this book had no title and looked brand new despite that it was about 5 years in the library. I proceeded to reading the book under the title, '30 days to get a guy'. The first paragraph did not please me at all, the book stated that men like shorter females with a natural hair color which I was none. It later said that the dislike when females put on strong makeup. This book is terrible, the only good things about this is the boost of confidence it gave me!

After finishing the mildly interesting but helpful chapter of the book, I decided to get changed into my clothes; a purple dress that was just above my knees and a light green blouse that matched my hair color and left the room. I was not exactly sure which room she was in and a made an estimated guess I the long corridor, let's go for room number 205. After knocking and waiting for a response, a loud shriek rang out from the opposite end of the corridor. The terrifying sound sent shivers down my spine, the screaming repeated over and over again. I was afraid to look.

The sound was definitely coming from a dorm room, please, don't let it be Lexi's. The louder the sound got, the more I realized that those were shrieks of terrible pain and the only person that was able to help was me. I swallowed my fear and ran over to the door and tugged on the doorknob but it was locked. In a panic, I dialed my wand and cast a spell to unlock it.

What I found inside was definitely not what I was prepared for. Two large fangs dripping with a thick crimson liquid welcomed me inside. It's fur was red with jet black strips running across its long spine and it's paws the size of buckets with claws the size of kitchen knives. This creatures power was visible in it's bare appearance, there was no need to test it. The trail of blood which was dripping from the giant wolfs fangs led to a unconscious girl with deep gashes in her thigh and arm. The terror of the scene overwhelmed me and a loud shriek left my mouth as my knees gave way and let me drop to the carpeted floor.

The beasts golden eyes shot a me and bared it's fangs with a growl. My body was paralyzed in fear, I couldn't move for my life, my mind went blank. When finally the beast lifted it's paw up and swung it at full force aiming at me I found the strength to move, I hid behind the doorway outside of the room in attempt to dodge the attack but it caught it's claws on my leg and I gasped in pain struggling so much not to scream. I won't be able to protect that person and fight the beast at the same time, I need someone to help me.

The only person that popped in my head was Willow, she has the best and strongest healing magic I ever seen. My hand was shaking, I barely could manage to hold the thin item with both hands. "Sit ventus portare sic loquimini domino krisanda," my voice was barely audible as I cast the spell to call for Willow, but I can't wait for her, I need to do something or that beast will do something to that poor girl and I can't let her be even more harmed or she would die.

Gathering up all the strength left in my body I stood up and limped to get a peak inside the room once again to see the beast licking it's bloody paws and at the wounded unconscious girl lying and shivering on the floor beside the blood stained torn bed. My body leaned against the doorframe and I cast the strongest barrier spell I remembered around the girl to repel the beasts following attacks.

My leg wasn't able to handle my weight any longer and I fell backwards. Just as I was going to push myself back up, I saw a person with wavy black hair and a white dress come up the stairs, the person I most wanted to see, Willow. When her blue confused tired eyes made contact with my terrified red eyes I felt overjoyed and relived at how fast she arrived. I hurriedly put my finger to my lips to shush and told her to come over to me, she ran at full speed and knelt beside me. "I got the call! so what is it?" I said in a low voice and then noticed my wounded leg.

Tracing her eyes, I began to explain. "Heal me ok?" I demanded before the short explanation and she started as soon as I said so. Her magic was that of an angels, soft, warm and good. Willow was the master of light magic and there was no denying it. "Okay listen Willow, there's a beast inside that hurt a student and I want you to heal her the best you can. I'll get the beast out and fight it while you do so." Willow understood the situation and nodded in agreement. We were partners for a long time so she knw there was no point in arguing.

Once she stopped casting the spell, she looked at me dead in the eye. All the warmth left my body and I sat there feeling like an icicle. "Your going to use your ability aren't you?" she asked looking concerned and I lowered my eyes from her worried ones.

"I've got no other choice. The thing inside looks like Gévaudan to me, but it's a lot bigger than the everyday one you find in your garden so I'll need everything I've got to take it down," I said and stood up with my now healed legs. "Thank you!"

"Just stay safe," she said and also stood up. We nodded to each other and took the simple but dangerouse plan into action.


	10. Chapter 10

I was petrified about the outcome of this battle, but we had to do it never the less. Willow crept in and cast a shield around herself and the injured student that was on the floor. Seeing her focused expression motivated me in some way. We were now like sisters, we protected each other with our lives- but this time we need to protect someone else with our lives. Seeing the beast pelting to attach the two I rushed my hand inside my pocket and took out my wand to throw it to the other side of the corridor.

"Totus quattuor elementum recolligo converto mihi in res ego votum. Terra , Aqua , Ventus , Incendia succurro mihi per sarcina volo amitto. Succurro mihi verto in a creatura validus satis ut evinco is pello pepulli pulsum," I chanted under my breath whilst taking my blouse of. To be honest, I never could grasp the beginning of my spell so I never knew the exact outcome. The beast began to attack the two girls and I kept on repeating my spell over and over whilst controlling every single ounce of magic in my body carefully. It was most definitely hard.

Finally, the spell I was chanting took effect I felt the changes. All of my magic drained away like a vampire sucked out every last drop of it. A pair thin slits appeared on the sides of my neck and my hands became webbed. Across parts of my body shiny red fins replaced my skin. After that my spine began to get longer and longer until I had a red fluffy tail twice the length of my body with ears sticking out on top of my head. Then slowly two big red feathered wings tore through my dress and spread out into the corridor. My hair became red also.

The thing I became is a magical creature known as the Speculum which people now referred to as the 'magus', only the people born into the Hart family are able to control such a thing. It's a rarity to see a Speculum born into the Hart even once in a thousand years, and I was the lucky one to get this gift which I was not pleased about. Being in this form allows me to transform into any magical animal that has the strength equivalent to my magic power which I sacrificed, the only catch is that it taks me a week to regain lost magic and during that week I have to stay in this form without transforming.

Because the creature was so big, I wasn't sure what to be to defeat it. It looked stronger than any creature I could transform into, but I had to give something a go. A tiger seemed like a good bet, but it doesn't posses magic like this beast. The a blue tiger it is... this better work... Glancing at the two girls and at the large angry beast pouncing on the weakened barrier, I sung another final spell. Once this gets done, there will be no turning back for me.

The wings disappeared and so did the fins and gills, the thing that was left was a large light blue tiger with fiery red eyes, its tail was flaming and its ears were too. The blue tiger roared at the red Gévaudan and it finally left the two girls alone and went to fight the beast in the corridor. They were equal in size, one looked more agile when the other looked more muscular.

It was hard to make out the two animals moves. White flashes of their claws and fangs, following the slashes were drops of dark red blood onto the red carpet. The more agile creature, the blue tiger, was getting support from a wizardess while the more muscular one was depending only on his own skills. Many students tried getting up the stairs but at the sight of the two creatures fights they ran right down the stairs in terror.

Even with all the support, the tiger was struggling more than ever against its strong willed opponent. The beasts battled for what seemed like days, they were both wounded and tired. The battle was nearly over, the blue tiger had no more strength to fight and the Gévaudan was too severely wounded to even stand. The witch noticed their fatigue and decided to end the battle. She stood up and cast a freezing spell on the massive red wolf whilst running to get the house mother.

What happened next I cannot remember.

* * *

I vaguely remembered yesterdays events, my mind was buzzing with a scramble of muffled voices and fuzzy picture that it was painful. My numb body was finally grasping its surroundings and I felt some voices talking around my. I tried my best to make out what their saying but it just seemed like I was in a bubble, isolated from the busy world outside it. The voices became louder and louder until I was able to make out what they were saying.

One of the voices was extremely familiar. A high and cute girly voice. "Are you sure she's ok? Maybe I should see her...?" it asked hopefully but with a worried hint.

The over voice responded kindly but shortly. "I'm sure she's fine, but she doesn't want anyone to see her right now. She just has a bad stomach pain she'll be out of here before the end of the day."

"O-ok, tell her that she should get better soon," the girly voice said and left the room, I recognized it as Lexi's voice and the other as the voice of Willow. I managed to open my eyes to get blinded by the whiteness of the pristine ceiling. My eyes squirmed at the pain of my head and the sudden light. Does this mean I'm in the hospital room in the academy...? I was so confused and attempted to call out but my mouth was a desert. Not a single sound came out.

On the bedside cupboard was a glass bottle of water, just what I needed. My hand stretched out to grab it but it was settled to far away and my body just didn't want to shift that for. My hand dropped back into the white sheets and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw my hand. My fingers were connected with a thin layer of red skin and I had claws sticking out of them. This time a noise left my wide open mouth and a lady walked into the curtained enclosure. "So your awake huh?" I only managed to nod after calming down and remembering the event of yesterday.

When I parted my eyes from my hand the round face of my friend looked at me and I couldn't help but smile. I tried saying something to her but my mouth was dry and I pointed at the glass bottle on the little table. She passed it too me and I nearly gulped down the whole thing in one go. "Thanks..." I muttered and gave back the bottle to her.

"God you drank like you were on the Sahara desert for a month," she laughed and took away the empty bottle.

"That's how I felt. Anyway, was that my cousin who was here a minute ago?"

"Yeah, she was really worried about you," Willow looked down sadly. "I told her that you had a bad stomach."

"She's so stubborn. Thanks for that, I'd hate her to see me in this horrendous state," I said and pushed myself up in the bed to get surprised about te new extensions of my body. "So when will I be out of here?"

"Whenever you want. Just get rested well," she responded. I felt rather energized already so I wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, but I still wasn't strong enough to walk.

"I think that if I skip the first period I'll be ready to go to classes as usual. Did you bring my spare uniform down?" I didn't even have to ask as I knew the answer already. It wasn't the first time that I took on this form so Willow knew how to act. The two of us together made an unstoppable team. I was the one who attacked and she was my support who I would lose without.

"Right here," she held up a school uniform with two hole neatly cut out from the back of the shirt and the blazer, The skirt also had a tiny hole cut out for my tail.

"Great. Anyway, how is that girl and what happened to the beast?" I said with a more serious tone.

"The girls fine, she's suffering from light trauma and bone fracture. I healed her the best I could on the spot. The beast got taken away to Headmaster Randolph so that he could inspect it," She explained shortly and gave me another bottle of water which was filled with a bright orange liquid. "Drink that. It's a restoration potion made by Professor Merkulova. I'm going to class now, see you later."

With that, she clipped her cape on and left me alone in the room, drinking the foul tasting liquid.


	11. Chapter 11

The disgusting elixir that Willow gave me to drink really made me feel better. In less than half an hour I felt like I could run a marafon across the Gedonelune grounds. The thought of staying the whole in bed somehow really pleased me, it I'd feel like I was skipping class. And so, I lazily crawled out of the warm metal bed quickly lost my balance when I stood up. The wings made me forget how to walk. They were so heavy when they were folded it made me stumble backwards. I stood up again with the help of my tale and walked over to where my clothes were with great big unfolded wings. I slipped of my torn purple dress and put on the uniform.

It was difficult to fold my wings into a small enough shape that it would fit through the hole without pulling out any of the red feathers. At this moment I was so tempted to transform into my normal self but I knew that it'd prolong the time it would take to get my magic back. With an hours struggles, I was finally fully clothed. Now I walked over to the mirror dreading my reflection. I stood next to the mirror debating weather to look or not. I finally swallowed it down and stepped directly in front of it.

What I saw in the reflection horrified me. My red hair and the two pointed ears that stood atop my head. The dark circle beneath my eyes and most of all the weird scales around my body. I was glad that the blazer had long sleeves because I would die in shame. I as now worried what the students would say to my appearance... what would Klaus say?! After all, this animal is a myth to most students. I just need my makeup. Before i go to get it i should have a drink, so i walked back to my bed doing the best I can to balance with my wings half folded.

As I was about to get the drink, I saw a polka dot blue pencil case under the bed. The biggest smile of today spread across my face. My make up bag! I stretched out my tail to grasp it and I rushed to open it. While I was doing so, the bell rang out signaling the start of break, that means I've got twenty minutes to do my makeup and hair. That's more than enough. I made myself look as presentable as I could as quickly as I could and then tried to fly around. I was much better at flying than waking, the only times I changed into this form was during the holidays so there were no restrictions to my way transport.

The door opened and Willow came striding in with a relieved expression on her face to see me happily flying around. "Hey max," she shrugged and I landed clumsily next to her. "So you're going to the next class then?"

"Yeah, thanks for the makeup," I was about to start another conversation but the bell telling us that start of the class is in 10 minutes rang out in the corridor and a flood of students slowly filled it up. I grabbed my bag with my fluffy tail. "Should we go?" I asked and spread my wings out in a starting position.

"You can't fly! There's people there and they will start spreading rumors! Anyway you should wear this." After scolding me, Willow passed me a long black scarf.

"Right, thanks! Some people are " I tied it around my neck to hide the gills on either side of my neck and then tried my best to fold the wings under my cloak. Not to fall backwards I held onto Willows arm and walked hunched backed with the weight of them on my back. Luckily the students didn't pay attention to us as we walked to our next class which was thought by the strict Professor Schuyler. We arrived early and the class was empty so we took our seats next to each other. I left a space next to me for Lexi.

A couple minutes later the class was filled with students. They were so busy in their conversations that they didn't notice me. I looked up at the door and stared at the students barging in, and to my surprise, one of them was Luca. He noticed me straight away and walked over to me and Willow followed by Elias. "I like the new look max," he laughed, I put my hands over my head trying my best to hide as much of it and anger slowly filled me up.

"Luca, it's rude to stare," I said through gritted teeth. "I never asked for this okay?"

"I was just joking jeez. You look great in everything. Anyway, I heard a rumor that there was a blue tiger and an unknown creature fighting in the girls dorm... Is that true?" he asked in a hushed voice. I was about to answer but Willow stepped in.

"Yeah that's true," she said and nodded knowing that my answer would be far more worse and aggressive.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they get in there?" Elias asked looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure exactly..." lied Willow and I looked down. I was so thankful to her, I would blab the whole truth out if not her. "Hey max, it's you cousin."

Surely enough, Lexy walked into the classroom and I walked over to her. Once she noticed me, she sprinted over to me and threw her arms around me. While she had her arms around me, she felt my odd body part and looked questioningly at me. "I'm so happy you're ok Max! Did you die your hair? And what's that thing on your back?"

Before I knew it, she lifted my cloak up and found the pair of enormous wings flat against my back. She quickly jumped back and gasped. "I'll explain later. So, should we sit down?" I asked changing the subject as we walked back to were our group was. Everyone was soon going to see me as I'll have to take of my cloak and, once again, be the center of attention.

"Morning," Lexi said cheerfully to the small group who were standing around mine and Willow's desk.

"Good morning Zelana," Elias said back.

"Yeah," Luca said and Yukiya who just joined stayed silent and then took his seat by the window, as usual. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. "Well, I'm outa here." And Luca left the classroom before a teacher arrived.

"Willow?" I got her attention and continued. "What lesson is this?"

"Potion making I think, or magical remedies," she said. I sighed and leaned over my desk as if I was having a snooze. It was better of to stay at the nurses room then I wouldn't be suffering all this. The door to the classroom opened but instead of the gloomy figure of professor Schuyler walking in, it was the beautiful and handsome figure of perfect Klaus. My eyes widened, I would've made myself look a lot better, he'll tell me to take my cloak of and I can't let him see me!

"Seeing that Professor Schuyler is taking care of other business, I will be taking care of your class today," he said and professionally stridden to the front of the classroom. "Everyone get into your seats, cloaks of and wands out."

With a worried expression, I looked over at Willow but she just shook her head and pointed forward. I lifted my head embarrassed to speak to such a good looking guy. "Kla- I mean Prefect Klaus, I can't take my cloak of."

"Why is that? Do you need me to take it of for you instead?" he asked back and smirked.

"It's just that I... That won't be necessary..." I chocked through my words and unpinned the cloak to reveal the large folded wings on my back. About 30 pairs of eyes were fixed on me and I shuffled awkwardly on my seat. My eyes lifted to Klaus and even he was looking at me with his purple eyes.

"Right, let's begin class."


	12. Chapter 12

"You were meant to have a magical remedies and potion lesson today but I thought that would be a bit boring so I decided to do a Ladliz game instead for the double lesson," Klaus explained to the class who tried their best not to stare at me. Even Lexi kept on stealing a glance at me every couple of seconds or so. A couple students cheered at the sound of a game of Ladliz, I even cheered up. "You can leave your cloaks here and lets start walking towards the courtyard."

I stood up and began to walk but I noticed Klaus gesturing me to stay behind. We waited for everyone to leave the class before he walked over to me. "Y-yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask about what happened yesterday..." Klaus said and began to walk out of class with me, we walked slowly so we didn't catch up to the students.

"O-oh I see.." I stuttered. "I don't exactly know myself to be honest. Everyone was at the dining hall because the house mother wanted to give a speech, but I didn't go as I returned late from um... lesson. I was going somewhere but I heard a scream from a room and it kept repeating so I went to check it out. When I got there I found the weird beast ripping the student apart so I casted a shield spell on that student and it attacked me instead. After I called willow to help me and the other student."

"How did you contact her if she was in the dinning hall?" Klaus interrupted listening carefully to my story.

"Well, I sent a distress call to her wand," I said but Klaus's expression told me to explain even better. "It's a spell me and her made up to communicate in emergencies..."

"So you created a new spell?" He asked looking a bit surprised, I couldn't take my eyes of his handsome features. I nodded. "Alright continue."

"She came up and healed me then went to heal the more injured girl. In that time I managed to complete my spell and think of an animal that could be Superior to that animal. I wasn't sure what it was to be honest...I transformed into a blue tiger but still needed support from Willow." I said and finally took my eyes of Klaus, it's rude to stare. "So what was that animal?"

"It was an elder Gévaudan," he said still deep in thought.

"What was it doing so far out of the East forest? It's unnatural for them to be out this far..." I asked confused, I was also proud of defeating such a strong creature myself, with the help of Willow of course.

"I'm not sure myself," and that was the end of our conversation and we began to walk in silence. "On a different note, can you fly on those?"

I became startled at his question, Klaus actually started a conversation..! "Uhm Yeah I can...!"

"Okay then. Why don't you fly to my office later?" he asked me and I nearly jumped up from happiness. Why would he though... it's not that he likes me.

"Yeah sure, but why?" I asked and began daydreaming what a date with Klaus would look like...

"To ask you about yesterday, that's the only reason why I volunteered to teach your class today..." he said and sped up his walk.

"O-oh I see..." I don't know what I was expecting but his answer definitely put me out of my day dreams. "So what will todays game look like? I mean, we would have too little players to make a full team.

"We'll just have to join in. You can't use magic but can give support but I can play pretty well," he said and smirked at me again. "We'll be on the same team so we'll give the other team a fair chance of winning."

"Hey, what's with that smirk? You think I'm disabled because I can't use magic?!" I raised my voice and became a bit annoyed. "I'll make our team win!"

Our conversation somehow reminded me of my first day at the academy. Unlike Lexy, I didn't get the unpleasant surprise of getting to know that I was a unofficial student at the academy, I actually read the acceptance letter and came across the provisional part the moment I got to the Gedonelune academy entrance.

* * *

A couple years earlier...

"Thanks Paper!" The young Maxine Hart said to the piece of floating old parchment which was drifting a meter above ground.

"Whatever..!" he sighed and turned back into an ordinary paper after handing her a map of the Academy grounds. The girl with green hair studied the map carefully twisting it around a couple of times and then reading the acceptance letter.

"The curfew is that eight thirty and it's one in the afternoon... I'll guess I'll just explore around the school," she muttered to herselef and began walking. "Hmmm... the lake looks like a nice place to start..." After finishing planning her day out, the new provisional student headed to the place where a lake was marked on the map after leaving her trunk at the girls dorm. Closely following the map, she got to a place which looked like a lake would be close by.

The air smelled vaguely of soil and water and dampness, just like a lake. Following a path, she arrived at the beautiful lake side. The clear water was sparkling in the sunlight and reflecting shades of blue from the sky above. The area looked deserted but signs of life couldn't be more obvious; the birds songs, the ripples in the water and the sound of crickets. After taking in the breath taking scenery, Maxine began to slowly travel around the lake.

While admiring the new surroundings, she began to sing to herself. Max lived in a very populated Village so it was a rarity to see such a place like this, she was also happy as she was accepted into such a important place that will inflict on her future. All the happy thoughts made her walk with a spring in her steps.

"Gee I could here you from a mile away..." someone with a clear male voice spoke to her. That instant she stopped kipping and singing from embarrassment and turned around to look for the source of the voice. Her red eyes landed on a person that could perfectly blend in with the grass around him. It was a guy wearing a school uniform without a tie or blazer, he had green hair, eyes and an earing. He was lying on the grass bathing in the sunlight.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked and walked over to the guy. She couldn't believe her eyes missed him.

"Yeah, I'm skipping it... too much effort. The same goes to you, I've never seen another person with my hair here," He said and sat up.

"With your hair? Mine's way longer but whatever. I just arrived today," Maxine said and glared at the guy. "So anyway... what's your name?"

"Luca, yours?" Luca said casually and eyed Maxine's looks and figure.

"I'm Maxine," She said and plonked own next to the person she just met. "What's your surname?"

"Orlem..." he answered lazily and leaned back into the grass.

"No Way!" she shouted and punched Luca on the shoulder.

He winced in pain and then sat up again. "Give me a break, what now..?"

"My mum's sister got married to an Orlem and he had green hair and eyes! Like You!" she shouted excitedly. "Maybe you're related!"

"Maybe.. so what's your surname?" he asked and didn't bother to lie back this time.

"It's hart.." Maxine said and began to fiddle around with the long grass next to her.

"So you're from that animal specialized family...?" he asked continuing the conversation.

In response she nodded. "Yeah. How old are you?"

"Well, I'm older than you," said Luca and leaned back on his hands.

"I'm pretty sure I'm older. See, I'm taller," Maxine said getting ready for a war.

"Then how many years have you got...?" he asked

"Fifteen." she answered and crossed her arms.

"Same..." Luca said and then smirked. "You're pretty good looking for a fifteen year old."

Unsure weather to take it offensively or not, she smirked as well and returned the 'compliment'. "You're not bad yourself..."

The two students laughed it of and returned back to the academy for the end of the school day.


	13. Chapter 13

(The beginning is continuing from the other flashback...)

The day was long and tiring for the new student, Maxine Hart. She was walking back to her new dorm at seven o'clock after meeting a couple of good looking guys and some nice girls as well. Now the last thing left on her to do list for today is too have a shower and meet her new roommate, which was the most worrisome part of the day as she couldn't just get rid of her roommate over night, they would have to stay until one left the academy. After speaking with the house mother and retrieving her luggage, she got her room number and headed around to find it.

"Room 56... hmmm..." she murmured checking the room number one by one in the large corridors. The door she was searching so hard for turned out to be on the bottom floor on the most furthest corridor from the entrance. With one final step she knocked on the door and herd a quiet tired moan from inside instructing her to come in. Surprised by the odd half given welcome, Maxine slowly opened the door and heaved her suitcase inside the dark room. The first thought that crossed her mind was if perhaps a vampire occupied this room.

Maxine's eyes took a while to get used to the sudden darkness of the room after closing the door. The room was tiny and windowless. There was a glass door that led to a little private garden outside and a bunk bed fitted into the corner of the room with one desk opposite it and two chest of draws cramped into the tiny bedroom. The unclear welcome probably came from the oddly shaped large lump under the sheets on the bottom bunk. The only visible body part of that person was the jet black curly hair hanging out from the top of the bed, for a moment Maxine thought of awaking her but what if she really was a vampire...?

After a couple of minutes of thinking Maxine decided to take out her showering thing and her pajamas and take a shower. Once again she stepped out into the corridor and looked around the doors, at the very end of he corridor she found the 'Hygiene enclosure'. The name given was rather odd in Maxine's opinion and entered the 'enclosure', what she found inside was also rather odd.

It was a circular room with five doors, each door was labeled. The one on the far left was 'Baths', the second was 'Showers", the middle one was 'Sinks and Bathroom Utilities', the fourth one got labeled 'Toilets' and the last one was the 'Washing Room'. Maxine stared at the doors and let out a laugh, she never seen anything soo peculiar. She decided to have a quick hot shower and opened the door labeled 'Showers'.

Inside this room were elegant cream marble showers built next to each other with a midnight blue curtain. Maxine looked around and noticed there were another two people in the showers as their clothes were on the hooks opposite the small showers. After deciding which shower to go on, she placed her pajamas on the hook, took of her clothes and wrapped herself with a towel and entered the shower with her soaps. Inside was definitely not what she was expecting.

What looked like a tiny shower cabin from the outside was a small room with a shower inside. There was a sapphire plastic seat placed next too the shower and a clean towel with washing utensils next to it. Without any further thinking she jumped under the shower and rinsed of all the emotions she went through today. Finally, after an hours worth of water ran down the drain, she walked out and got dressed into her white frilled night gown and left the room and walked back to her bedroom.

This time however, the room wasn't dark at all, it was lit with floating spheres of light and there was no lump under the white bedsheets. Maxine had to check the room number twice to be curtain that she didn't enter a strangers room. Once she was a hundred percent curtain that she entered the correct room, she closed the door and walked over to open the "garden" door. It seems like they were locked. Just as she was pulling on the handle, the other door opened and in walked a short girl with strands of jet black hair hanging out from a towel she wrapped around her head.

Startled, Maxine jumped and turned to look at the girl in the white dress. "W-who are you?" She stuttered rudely and walked away from the "garden" door. Seeing that the person who was sleeping in the bottom bunk bed before, Maxine decided that she was her roommate. "Sorry. I'm Maxine Hart, I gues we'll be roommates from now on," this time Maxine said her greetings politely.

"O-oh I see, I'm Willow Naylor," she said unsurely looking at the taller girl in the with a suspicious glimmer in her eye. "I just arrived today, you too right?"

"Yeah..." with that a awkward silence spread through out the room, just the crickets chirped outside. "Well um.. it's a bit late now so should we get some rest?" she forced a smile and lied... she was not tired one bit, wanted to unpack her suitcase but it was just too awkward for that sort of matter.

"Ok, do you mind sleeping in the to bunk at all? It's a bit late so I can't be bothered to move everything now," she said and plonked herself on the bottom bed. "We can talk tomorrow then."

"Right, it's fine I'll sleep up there," she said and laid down in the top bunk, the ceiling inches away from her nose. Willow put out the lights and also placed herself in her own bed.

That was a long night of sleeplessness for Maxine Hart and the suitcase was left unpacked as nothing could be done in such darkness. That was the end for the most obscure and eventful day which Maxine lived so far, it was most definitely a memorable day, but not as vivid as the following.

* * *

A smile spread across my face remembering how weird and stupid I was seven years ago, it didn't seem that long but thinking of what happened during those years made my stomach lurch. Everything and everyone has changed so much, not including Luca as he is still a 'charming person, should I say, as always. He never changed. My mind was so into the memories I completely lost track of place and time. I was plying Ladliz with Klaus teaching it. He briefly went over the rules before separating the class into two teams and set them two out on the pitch.

The layout of the pitch was slightly messed up this time since the teams were not the normal size, two more people on each team, and we had to adjust the positions. Our team wasn't the strongest but on average we had good players; Klaus, Yukiya and some other students which I'm not sure the name of. Our opponents was a very mixed group since they had great players like Elias and Cillynder, who played for the school team and usually won but I don't know his first name, to novices like Willow and Lexi.

Klaus, seeing he was the best player in our team, took the center position along with Cillynder. The position I took was the left wing support, which Willow found rather funny and ironical. Lexi got right defense and Willow got left attack. This game seemed like a rather unfair one because of the makeshift rules we made up for this game, the left wing supporter was aloud to pick up touch and help other players of their team. There was also a right wing supporter which was aloud to repossession the light ball more than once, our teams right wing was Yukiya since he was rather tall and able to catch the ball in mid air and block it.

The game was predicted to be interesting as the teams had equal strength and it was played in a different way. Klaus held onto the magic light ball he created waiting for the whistle to be blown by another student. The moment it did, Klaus through it in the air and waited to se wo would catch it first, him or Cillynder. It was Cillynder who caught it. Seeing that the goal was my way, he through it to Willow who struggled too catch it and then pass it on to another player who was facing the opposite direction and got hit in the back with the ball.

It was our teams start and I was sure to make us score this time. Klaus through the ball towards a guy with brown hair but Elias got in the way and cought the ball before anyone else could. He was about to pass it to Cillynder when Yukiya grabbed the ball of him and through it back to Klaus who now runned towards the goal. In this part I raced over and pushed a short student in front of the goalie to let Klaus have a clean and easy shot.

For the rest of the game I helped out my team and admired Klaus's masculine figure as we played Ladliz. It was most definitely the most entertaining lesson I had so far since I returned.


	14. Chapter 14

For it was only a day and a half since I returned to the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, so many things have happened. For one that I actually succeeded in a prediction, which now was a bad omen according to me, and failed the prefect exam, which was no surprise seeing that it was based around white or light magic. Another thing that happened was the well known girls dormitory attack. All this was reflected on me, nd there was another big incident coming up, the visit to Klaus's office. The most important event so far.

It was time for lunch and I decided to hang around- or should I say "study the present situations of other people's lives"- with my old group of friends. Most of them left by now, some of them probably got married to be honest, but I guess a couple would still be there like Willow. I am now the granny of the group, old and wise, as I was meant to leave and graduate last year but something called me home for urgent matters. Once the bell rang for the end of the class, I raced outside not bothering t listen to Schuyler's long indeed explanation of the homework.

The corridor was busy and unorganized as usual but as soon as I came into view, the students scrambled to the sides of the marble hallway- giving me space to fly through the middle. I wanted to have some spare time at the end of lunch to talk to Lexi as I promised her an explanation. This day I was given a note saying to skip the last double lesson of the day to talk to Klaus, meaning there was a time gap for me to do my makeup. Before I knew it, I was outside and speeding towards the lakeside near the east forest which was were we usually sent our free time.

"Hey! Hart, come down here for a sec!" I was stopped in my tracks by a voice a little way below me.

"Huh?" I looked down to see a guy with pink fluffy hair and eyes looking up at me. I slowly fluttered downwards and landed, once again, very ungracefully. "I'm sorry, who are you..?" I asked a rude question in the most polite way possible.

"Oh right, I'm Randy. We used to be in a class together before you left, remember?" he asked with his eyes sparkling like a kids when it got ice-cream. My eyebrows remained low as I looked at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't remember. So um.. Randy? Is there anything you want from me exactly?" my voice was still a bit bitter as I addressed him. From the looks of it he was a little older than me, about the same age as Klaus, but saddly I was taller than him, his candy pink hair reaching my forehead.

Although I should have disappointed him, his cheerful smile became even more wider. "Don't worry about that. I came here to talk about the incident that happened yesterday."

"Huh...?" everyone is curious but no one has yet come to me and spoke about it from the blue like this. I don't even know him! "I'm sorry Randy but I have no time for this. I must go now..."

"Wait, I think I know why that happened!" his exclamation caught my attention and myself from walking away to listen. "I think it's because of the King of fairies. Something must of happened in the land of fairies."

My red eyes widened. What other explanation would there be?! The fairies control the well being of the land and the animals, and now that I think about it, I noticed large flocks of birds elude the east forest. But what on earth could have made him that angry? "It's a good idea but many things don't add up. Like what would have made him want to do such a thing? Thanks for that chat but I really must be going now. I'll talk to you another time."

"See you around Max!" Randy said with a smile and waved as we walked our separate ways. I once again departed the earth and went against gravity into the air. It wasn't long before the beautiful glittering lake came into view. It hasn't changed at all since the last time I was there. The smell of the earth was the same too.

I decided not to waste anymore time gapping around the place and head straight for my friends. Picking up the pace, I searched around the lake but saw no sign of anyone. "Hmm, I'm probably early.." I mumbled to myself and landed on the bank of the lake with a painful crash. I never got the hang of landing properly. After pushing myself up of the floor I leaned over the edge of the river. My odd appearance reflected back at me. I stepped away and sat down on the grass. The water was calm, there was just a mild breeze weaving in and out of the tree leaves. Sun rays reflected of the ripples the fish made jumping in and out of in the water. The scenery made me feel oddly calm and relaxed. "Gee I'm like an old lady today..."

"Max! You came early!" a high voice made me avert my eyes of the water. Willow was slowly trotting towards me and I stood up to greet her.

"Hey! Where's the rest of the people?" I asked looking around.

"Their not coming... They say they're scared to go to far away from the castle because they're worried another attack would happen..." Willow said and cam to hug me. "A lot of things changed when you were gone..."

"Even Luca?!" I said mockingly "Is something wrong?" I noticed there was a slight crease in-between Willow's eyebrows, she's usually smiling and talking about good things. "You know you can tell me."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Anyway, how was you're last lesson?"

"Don't change the subject! Just tell me what's up?"

"Nothings wrong, I guess I'm just worried about the school too. I sound like a total wimp... right?" she laughed it of but the corners of my mouth didn't move the slightest.

"Do you know someone called Randy?" I asked remembering the odd conversation I had earlier with a pink haired guy.

Shaking her head in response, Willow sat down in the grass next to me. "Oddly enough no... Why?"

"Someone called randy was speaking to me today, it was a rather odd conversation but it's nothing to worry about..." this is weird... he said he used to be in my class but even Willow doesn't remember him and she was with me in that class. "Would you mind if I borrow your hairbands? Mine are all stretched out or snapped."

"Sure! But you usually- Why do you need them?" her usual smile now returned and she looked rather interested.

"Well... basically, you know in the first lesson with Klaus?" I began to tell her about mine and Klaus's conversation we had this morning, her eyes were glittering by the end of my short story.

"Eek you're going on a date with Prefect Klaus!" she said loudly and began to violently swing my hand around.

"It's not like that!" I said loudly back and laid back into the soft grass, looking into the beautiful sky . "sadly... Anyway, why do you like Willow?"

"M-me?! No one really," there was a pretty confident tone in her voice, but I still didn't fully believe her.

"How come? There are soo many good looking guys here!" I argued back. "Luca isn't that bad, he is a bit of an air head but he's still ok. Or that guy from class B? He's got a great face and body..."

"Haha I guess. You know, I missed spending time like this with you... You are the only person I can trust, your better than a best friend... your my family now," her hart warming declaration made me sit up and wrap my arms around her small body.

"I missed you more than anything too. I'm sorry I couldn't write to you while I was away, things were just too complicated..." I let go of her and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Look at us.. we're like an old elderly couple contemplating our lives"

"Gosh we really are..." the two of us giggled and stood up. "What do you think of another adventure on the weekend? Class A and B are going on a field trip to the village in the Northern Valley."

"Sure! Maybe this time we really will find the snow monster?" we began laughing again remembering how we got lost in the mountain. "What's the time anyway?"

"It's about twenty minutes until lunch ends.."

"Huh?! I'm already late!" I promised Lexy that I would meet her in her dorm at thirty passed... and it's thirty passed now! "I need to go, see you later Willow!" And with that, I flew away towards the castle to meet another important person in my life.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lexi I'm here!" I shouted after knocking on the door of my cousin's room a couple of times.

"Oh come in Max!" she said back and came to open the door for me.

"Thanks," her room was smaller than mine but it was definitely homely and cozy. It gave the feeling like I was back at home in the northern valley of Gedonelune. The rectangular room's walls were a peachy pink and had a well polished chestnut floor. The curtains were a dark shade of pink, it matched Lexi's personality perfectly. "It's really nice in your room."

At my statement she turned around looking very surprised. "Th-thank you. So um... will you explain what happened then?" she was careful with her voice, not to make it sound rude or insulting. He childish but good-willed behavior always cheered me up for some reason. I plonked myself down on her springy bed while she sat down on her desk chair.

"It's nothing serious really. You heard about the incident that happened yesterday in the dorm right?" I got a timid nod in response. "Well, I was the one who discovered it attacking the girl while everyone was in the dinning hall. I decided to rescue the girl and called for Willow who came over as quickly as she could then began healing the injured girl."

"I meant about why you have you umm... changed your appearance?" a light pink spread over her cheeks as she looked out the window next to her desk.

"Be patient, I was only getting to that part. Well, as you know we come from the strongest magical family of creature tamers, my dad and your mum. I have the surname of course and you have the ability to talk and understand creatures, correct?"

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't though..." a slightly confused expression clouded her sweet smile.

I shook my head no and continued. "Yeah, I can't speak to animals because I was born with a different ability. You heard about our ancestors who took down a whole island alone?" I waited for her to finish nodding before continuing. "Well, basically they were Magus's, and so I am. It's pretty rare but also extremely tiring and not such a great advantage in long battles. I'm not a wizard, I'm a magical creature now."

"Why didn't you tell me this before now?" Lexi looked so interested as she observed my appearance making me a bit embarrassed.

"I just didn't want ta scare you..." I smiled and peered out the window. A guy with black hair, mismatched eyes and a school uniform was waving at Lexi. "Do you know that good looking guy?"

"W-well actually... he's my buddy.."

"Whaa?! A buddy already?! Why didn't ya tell me sooner?" no one gets a buddy in their trail period, or at least it's extremely rare. "He's a spell singer?"

"H-how did you know?"

"I'm four years older than you, of course I know how they look! I think he wants to talk to you..." with that I stood up and walked over to the window to get a better view of him. The moment he caught sight of me he stopped waving and averted his gaze. "Go meet him then. I need to do some stuff myself."

"Are you sure you won't mind Max? I could tell him to meet me in a couple of minutes or that I'll go to lesson with you..." she spoke quickly and nervously but I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm not going to lesson anyway so I'll meet you a bit later," I walked over to the door arching my back slightly as I did. "Have fun with your boyfriend!"

"B-boyfriend...? N-no Max it's not like that..."

"Bye!" and with that I shut the door behind myself and smiled. "What a lucky little bastard, to get such a good looking guy on her first day in the academy... Let's just hope she doesn't drag his grades down..." I murmured to myself as I walked back to my room a floor higher. Once I got in I grabbed the book which was lying under my pillow and began reading.

'Choice of attire on daily basis: Thing which are simple and neat not always go up with a mans desire. Different people match different things, shorter girls match high heels and natural looks whilst tall girls are a lost cause. ' the book read. I snapped it close.

A lost cause huh? We'll see about that! I walked over to my chest of drawers- which I expanded the insides of with magic so it could hold all my clothes- and began dragging out all the clothes I had until there was a pile nearly as tall as me in the middle of the room. "Right, the colors that go well with red are navy blues, blacks and tans. Tan colors don't go with my pale skin so that's gotta go back into the wardrobe." After sorting my clothes out, I was left with a small selection of dark everyday dresses. After a half an hour long debate, I chose a dark navy knee length dress with a thick white belt around the waist separating the tightly stretched fabric at the top to the flowy skirt.

Before putting it on, I did my makeup, hair and chose my accessories and was ready to go... except that I had a load of cleaning to do... With a long sigh I began to neatly stack and fold and put away the mess I created. It was now well past the end of lunch break and I should be heading to Klaus's office. I finally slipped my navy shoes on, re-applied my red lipstick and began heading downstairs, over the botanic garden, through the empty hallways and passed the archives. But I did a double take on the archive, something, or should I say someone, caught my eye in there.

Who else could be skipping class apart from Luca Orlem? A familiar scent of aged paper wafted through the air as I approached the tall guy resting on the windowsill. "Luca? Don't tell me your skipping again..."

"Woah Max, your looking more beautiful than usual! Did you dress up like this for me?" Luca starred at me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well you look average and normal. Of course I didn't! I dressed up like his to do something more productive than sitting on a window and reading books which I read at least a hundred times over!" I said and held up a book on the history of the royal family.

"Ouch. You know, you could be a bit more nicer with your words," he said with a smile at which I unfolded my hands.

"Luca... I'm not like the other girls which fall under yours and Elias's charm. I thought you realized that by now," this time my voice was a bit more calm. "You really should make an effort to go to class's. I know that you won't learn anything from them but at least you'll get better grades and will be able to graduate and leave this place."

"What's the point in leaving though? I've got nowhere to go and I won't be able to see you," I could see that he was telling his honest opinion. "I'll leave when you leave."

"Geez why are you so stubborn? You realize that you won't be living in my house right? I can't go back there, that's why I have ta live at Lexi's... If anything you can live in the chicken coop," I said and sat down on a pile of books.

"Aren't you meant to be going somewhere?"

"I've still got some time... after all I haven't had the chance to talk to you like this in a while now. The last time was a year ago." My heart squeezed at some random memories that whipped across my head. Luca sat up and put down a book he was holding.

"Well, what's wrong then?"

"Huh?"

"You would've already left if nothing was bothering you Max. Spit it out already"

"Nothings wrong, I just realized how much I missed his place... you, Willow, even this bloody smell!" my words made me smile and I stood up ready to take my leave. "Lets meet later, I'll send you a note."

Luca also smiled and nodded. "Sure whatever. See ya later then."

"Yeah, later Luca!" that was the end of our conversation. I stepped out of the dusty information held and into the ancient hallways of Gedonelune academy. This time I won't get distracted on my way to Klaus's office.


	16. Chapter 16

Let's hope that the effort I put into my appearance will pull of today. Humph! Tall girls are a lost cause? I'll pull apart that stupid book that can't give any advise!...No! Lets not think about that right now... just knock on this bloody door. My lungs filled with air as my knuckles hit the oak door a couple of times. "I-it's Max Hart. May I come in?" my voice was nervous and shaky as I spoke.

I waited for a response restlessly. "Come in," said the voice of a busy man absorbed in documents. His office smelled strongly of sweets and tea and sugar, like Lexi's house. But it looked a lot different. Messy, stuffy and paper filled without a single window, only lamplight illuminated the glum office. I shut the door behind myself and found myself standing in front of Klaus's desk waiting for him to look up at me. "You came pretty late didn't you?" He didn't do as much as glance at me!

This was not the greeting I was expecting at all. I was about to retaliate to that but bit my tongue. An argument with Klaus is the last thing I want right now. Taking a great gasp of air to steady my rapid breathing. "Well I'm sorry about that...!" Although I put all my efforts into those five words, they came out as sarcastically as possible. "I had some other business to attend to."

"Alright, have a seat, I need you to sign some documents for me," still as he spoke he never looked up. Maybe he didn't like the color red like me? Or maybe he thinks I'm a deformed human being?! Or maybe even a damn freak of nature?!

"So errm.. what papers are those?" I asked tucking my deformations as much out of his sight as possible.

"You can read them through, they're about yesterday. And also, would you mind helping me out with some other papers dealing with Gedoneferia?" Klaus pushed up his glasses as he handed me a stash of documents.

"Huh? But I haven't agreed to it yet!" my back arched even more when I received the heavy load of files and letters. "Plus, I've got lessons tomorrow and I.."

Before I got to finish my excuse, I got handed a couple of thick old books in addition. "You'll manage. After all, you did want to become a prefect, right?"

"W-who told you th-that?" now my voice was terribly high and shaky. Klaus will think I'm a thick blonde girl who cares more about her looks than anything else in this small world. Just my luck. The book was right.

"Rumors spread quickly, I just overheard a group of students talking about 'the princess' being possessed by 'a red dragon'. Right now worry about those documents. I want them back before tomorrows first lesson, got that Maxine?" this time, his beautiful majestic eyes lifted from his desk to meet mine for a brief moment.

"Yeah I got that Klaus," once he was looking at me, I felt bad, disgusted by myself. "O-one more thing. What's you favorite color...?"

"My favorite color? Stop wasting my time, you should start looking through that pile of documents and letters I gave you," his words were a knife that pierced through my heart.

"R-right," with my head hung low, I trotted out of his office and slammed the door shut, nearly tearing it of it's aged hinges. The sun was setting in the horizon, it was nearly curfew. My lonely footprints echoed through the empty corridors. Halfway down a flight stairs I dropped the document. It wasn't Klaus's words that hurt me, it was myself. The memories that I tried so hard to push to the back of my head came flooding back in huge vivid waves. It came upon me by surprise. I began to feel wave after wave of fear and my stomach gave out on me. I could hear my heart pounding so loudly I thought it would come out of my chest. Pains were shooting down my legs. I became so afraid I couldn't catch my breath _._ My legs bent and I fell down into the cold marble. My hands gripped my head as my fangs bit into my lip.

The files kept on sliding down the marble steps and I just watched them helplessly, struggling for every breath. My jaw tightened and pierced though my trembling lips as I hugged my knees closer to my body. The images of corpses, blood and terror flashed through my minds eyes maddening me, making me scream painfully into my knees. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I just wanted to forget about everything and go back to my normal day. To my normal life.

But of course, my wish couldn't be fulfilled. The sound of heels against stone became louder by the second. I didn't have the strength to clear myself up, nor was I bothered. My eyes peeked open to find a short girl with a beautiful light blonde ponytail, she was my other roommate. She was the person I least expected to see today, but she was better than Lexi. I would of hated to worry that innocent child. Lucy stopped at the sight of my distraught figure, she had a hesitated thought before carefully approaching me.

It took every ounce of my will power to look like nothing has happened, nothing did. My red eyes surveyed her scared little figure before speaking. "Were ae you going Lucy?" I scarred myself with my own voice, shaky and cracked midsentence. Lucy looked at me for a while, wondering if it was a trick question perhaps. "I'm not gonna attack you am I?"

"I-I'm going to s-see Prefect Klaus," she was scared for he life while answering my question, and I regretted asking now. It made me feel worse than I did before. "A-are y-you okay?"

"Does It Look Like I'm Okay?!" such a simple question towered fear over my shoulders again. I couldn't control my voice. The loudness of my shout created a commotion. Lucy fell down the stairs from surprise, Klaus came striding out of his office and we awoke Professor Schuyler. I felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

"What is going on at this time of hour-?" Klaus's voice came around the corner. When he saw the scene he stopped. My heart still raced but fear eased my body, I slumped back into the stairs. I spat out the blood that collected in my mouth before looking over at the Emperor.

"Would you like to say anything before I go?" he was still surprised by what he's seeing. A bloody devil that supposedly pushed a maid down a flight of stairs after having an argument with her. And the person who plays the devil is me. The silence frustrated me. "Listen, it's all my fault but I ain't apologizing to no one. And I am not signing any papers for tomorrow. You could have a little more respect for people Klaus!" I paused to spit the sweet blood out from my mouth. "Not everyone is a stone-faced prince like you who hasn't committed any sins or crimes. I don't give a f**k about being a prefect. I saved someone's life and all I get in return is a pile of bloody books and paper work?! I should've let her die and blame it on the pathetic staff and prefect in this school!"

My mouth had no restrictions that night, not after everything came back to me. My mouth kept running like water for hours and hours, and my tears and blood created a puddle next to me. I kept shouting long after everyone cleared out, the only thing left was me, a wall and somepapers flying around in the wind the window let in. Professor Schuyler watched me to make sure I didn't hurt or brake anything.

In the end I was screaming at the cold wall, letting every bit of pain that built over years inside me out. It's not the first time I had a panic attack, it wasn't the last either. I got drained out of energy, my throat felt like s slide of sand paper. Once I saw Klaus walk past me, looking down pitifully at me I said as loudly as I could mange. "You people are all the same, you never look at why their doing it, you just judge, get jealous, accuse. The world is full of people like you. You will never understand what I went through, no one ever will because they didn''t experience true pain. Do me a favor and get Luca or Willow, only they will know."


	17. Chapter 17

A couple years back...

The trail period for Maxine Hart was over and she successfully officially enrolled in the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, but she wasn't exactly successful in making any friends. Willow and Maxine were still standing on a thin thread with each other, ignoring one another. The girls didn't like her much, more than anything, they jealous of her. She was extremely popular with the guys without her trying to be. Wherever she walked she attracted attention. It was the first day of her being officially a student.

The morning of her second day of was forecasted to be a bad one. The sky was pouring it down on the castle as she got ready into her everyday outfit, a purple dress. She had no plans for the day so Maxine decided to spend the day making friends. Since Willow was already on breakfast duty, Maxine walked to breakfast alone. There wasn't a long way to walk since their dorm room was on the bottom floor. The moment she entered the dining hall it went silent, all eyes were turned to look at the tall girl with long green hair. They were not trying to be discreet about staring at her. "It's rude to stare. I know I'm worth looking at but seriously guys..."

At her words, the hall burst into giggles and whispers. "There's nothing to stare at though," said a girl with brown shoulder length hair. She was directing her speech at the dress Maxine was wearing.

"Yeah, there's nothing to stare at," Maxine placed her hands on her chest and pushed up her breasts. "Pancake Penelope," she really quickly gave up on the idea of making friend, but liked the idea of an argument. Penelope blushed and sat back into her stool. "Now don't go in a strop Pancake Penelope. We don't want Aleks Perckins hearing about what's going on now do we?"

This speech made another girl get involved. "What did you say about me there Maxine?" Aleksandra sat up quickly, much to Maxine's amusement.

"Didn't they tell you Aleks..? Pancake Penelope and your brother Alexander are going..." Penelope quickly stood and shouted over her words.

"Now don't you get involved Hart! We all know that your a prostitute!" she shouted, Maxine merely smiled and leaned against a doorframe.

"At least I'd get more clients than any of you would any day, I'd probably earn more than you guys together would too. I mean, Sakiyume broke up with Luca because of me... Right Luca?!" Maxine raised her voice as she looked over at the rattling window to see a couple of strands of green hair fluttering in the wind. At her call a boy peered his full head over the window.

"What are you, some sort of owl to be able to see him?" shouted Aleks.

"As a matter of fact no, I can't twist my head one hundred and eighty degrees around and I obviously don't have any wings do I now? Or are you so dumb that you can't find the difference between an owl or a human?" Maxine walked over to the food stall and grabbed a handful of toast halves. "But I indeed do like bread."

Luca was enjoying the scene as much as Maxine was being part of it. "Pfft Hahahaha! No one can beat Max in an argument." he leaned against the window and it swung open letting a gush of cold wet wind fly through everyone's hair and food.

"Gyaah piss of!" everyone shouted and Luca reluctantly closed the window.

"Hahaha Max! That was hilarious!" Maxine was so shocked to hear those words. She searched around the hall to find who said them. Her red eyes landed on her small girly roommate beaming at her from the other side of hall. She returned a hearty smile before continuing to roast the girls again.

Once the breakfast period was over, Maxine waited for Willow to go to their room together. It was an odd change for her to get a praise from someone other than Luca about arguing or insulting people. Willow finally finished stacking all the chairs up, she wasn't sure whether her roommate was waiting for her or someone else? Maxine walked up to her first. "What are you doing today Willow?"

The smile on Maxine's face made the confusion disappear from Willow's eyes. "I'm not doing that many things. I guess I will have to do my homework later... why are you asking?

"I don't know.. do you wanna sit and chat in our tiny cabin?"

"Hehe sure."

"Great! I was actually really excited to get to know you."

"Me too!" In that day, Maxine made her second true two bestfriends. As they talked hours away in their tiny room, the clouds outside cleared and the sky became a calming shade of blue. After a storm comes a rainbow. "Would you mind if I do my homework now?"

"Not at all! I'll take a walk, the sky cleared and I won't be disturbing you any longer when I'm outside," Maxine stood up, put on her cloak. "See you later Willow!"

The air outside was refreshing for Maxine, she didn't like staying indoors for too long. She trotted along the autumn leaves and into the botanical gardens. There wasn't a single flower blooming at this time of year, only bokken twigs and slippy floor. After searching for a decent spot, Maxine sat down for a rest on one of the more drier benches in the garden. As she did she noticed a person walking through the garden. A tall black haired guy with nicely matched clothes

Maxine tried her best not to glance at him so often since she hated when people did that to her. She hurriedly fixed her hair as much as possible before he walked past her. He was so close now she could see the color of his eyes, beautiful gemstone green. It was beginning to be awkward waiting for him to walk past. Just when he was in front of Maxine. Bang! He was flat against the floor.

Hesitating to do something, Maxine leaned forward and grabbed his arm to help him stand up. "A-are you alright? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?"

The guy shook his head no. "Eh no I'm alright. That was really stupid of me falling over. Sorry."

"No no need to apologize. I'm Maxine by the way, who are you?" she asked sitting him down beside her.

"My name is Finley. Nice meeting you Maxine," just when their hands connected a ball of light sparked out of their school emblems connecting the middle.

"Wha-?!" The reaction made them jump up in surprise. The two badges continued to give of light. It was like a long lasting beautiful firework.

"W-wait, does that me we're..."

"Buddies?!"


	18. Chapter 18

This morning I was glad to finally wake up in my own bed in my dorm room. The girls were still asleep as I sneaked out to have a shower. Once I entered the hygiene room, I spotted a group of girls huddled around a corner, they noticed me go in. I was lucky that they didn't hear about what happened during the night, they didn't stare at m for one thing and that was a bloody good sign. After brushing my teeth, I slipped of my dressing gown and had a nice hot shower. The soft water eased the tenseness of my shoulder. After I accomplished the well needed shower, I got dressed into my school uniform and was about to exit the room when a girl with curly orange hair entered.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully. "Hey, aren't you Lexi's relative?"

The brightness of her smile so early in the morning made me shade my eyes. "Uhm yeah I am. I'm her cousin, Maxine Hart. And you are her roommate I suppose then?"

She nodded before applying toothpaste to her toothbrush. "Yep! I'm Amelia Nile."

"So your from class A then?" I got another nod in reply as she was brushing her teeth. "Do you know if Lexi's awake? I would like to catch up on how she's doing with her boyrf- I mean her buddy Joel..."

At this moment her smile faded for an instant before she spat out the leftover toothpaste around her mouth. "Yeah she's still asleep."

"Ok," I said bye and went back into my room a floor above. This time Willow and Lucy were awake, crawling around getting there stuff together. A bandage around Lucy's leg caught my eye. It was my fault she got hurt. I should really apologize. I felt so guilty about what happened yesterday. I kept Willow, Luca, Klaus and Professor Schuyler awake all night because I wanted to have a little shout and panic attack.

They didn't notice me enter through their sleep filled eyes. I sat down on my bed and held my arms together. "Hey guys. Listen... I'm really sorry about yesterday. I made you hurt Lucy and I made you Willow stay up all night calming me down and taking care of me..." I wasn't able to say anymore as Willow sat down next to me and covered my mouth with her hand.

Lucy sat on the over side of me and shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said with a sweet smile, he blue eyes round with kindness. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore.

"It's not like you can help it. I was worried about you and that as my choice, not anyone else's. I think your apologetic speech would worry me more because I would know how down you feel," she finally uncovered my mouth and smiled. "Wait for me to get changed and we'll go down for breakfast together."

While the two were hoping around the place gathering their books and shoes, I dried my wet red hair and smiled to myself. I actually took a liking to my retarded extensions of my body. The weight of all the extra bones wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was something that made me different. The power I hated for so long actually was a thing that I now love. As I was observing my reflection in the tall mirror, I noticed a little paper airplane glide through the window.

The magic note landed smoothly on my bed. I walked over to it and began to read it: 'Hey Max, I hope your alright now. You looked terrible yesterday- With Love, the most handsome and caring guy in the world, Luca." It sounded a lot like Luca to say that. The message cheered me up a lot. I was about to throw the paper away when I noticed that there was a lot of the writing missing. I lifted it up towards the sunlight and some more letters gleamed through. 'P.S what about our meeting then?"

Once I read the last part to it, I really scrunched it up and threw it away. The girls finally came back from the lavatories and we all headed down to the dining hall. "All ready then?" I asked standing up and walking into the hallway. Lucy nodded and we all went down into the hall. Once again all of the eyes set on me as we got in. "What are you staring at now then?" I asked, my voice sharp with anger.

Most of the girls turned around, apart from a little table in the far corner of the dinning hall. "We're staring at your red ass!" a girl said from the table. The girls gasped at her. Willow knew all too well what was coming and smirked- it seemed like deja-vu to her.

"Well at least I've got an ass..!" I said in return which made Willow beam. She enjoyed listening to my arguments ever since I could remember. The exchange of words between me and that table lasted a while. Once I've said everything I wanted to them, I grabbed a handful of toast halves, smacked them on a plate and went to sit down when I saw a flash of green outside the window.

"It's like the day when we became friends huh Max?" Willow said leaning onto my shoulder. I beamed at her and spoke with a mouth ful of toast.

"It literally is! Apart from the fact the Pancake Penelope isn't here... But I even got the same food I did then!" I turned around excitedly and directed my voice at window. "Right Luca?!"

"Hmm? Yeah it is!" he said opening the widow to let in a nice February breeze. "Are you going to class?"

"Not with you I'm not!" I said smiling and scoffing down the last piece of toast.

"If your waiting for Lexi she already left with Joel.." said Willow covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed her croissants.

"Oh right..." now I actually felt jealous of Lexi, she got a nice guy with an amazing magical talent while I now got stuck with annoying Luca. But I can't lie, I really do enjoy spending time with him, and Willow of course. They are my first friends after all, and probably will be my only friends. The thought made me feel a little nostalgic. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll be right over, coming Willow?"

In a couple minutes time we were outside ready to go. Luca joined us and we began to slowly walk to or class. We were outside in the courtyard when we saw a guy, not wearing the usual school uniform, wiping his hands as he walked around the back of the school building. Willow turned to me with a little concerned smile. "Guys, I think I smell blood..."

Luca looked at her with raised eyebrows. "How would you know that?"

"Because I own a nose."

"Did you smell blood before?

"As a matter of fact I did! Many times."

They were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice me approach the guy. He looked pretty handsome, tall, blue eyes and nicely combed hair. He looked at me as I approached and smiled. He placed a hand on one of his shoulders. "Hello! You don't look like your from here! Do you need any help?" I asked him straining a smile. I also could smell a weird scent floating around in the air.

"Indeed, I'm a transfer student from Hinomoto, my name is Azusa Kuze. I'm actually a bit lost, would you mind telling me where the cooking room is?" he said with a nicely polished foreign accent.

"Actually we're heading their ourselves Azusa. I wouldn't mind you walking with us," I said and offered him a hand. He hesitated before shaking it. "I'm Maxine Hart by the way. And that's Luca and Willow."

"Pleasure to meet you," Azusa said and we walked of inside the main castle. Magical cooking, another lesson I enjoyed because of the outcome. If done correctly the food was delicious and fun!


	19. Chapter 19

Azusa stayed quiet, not attempting to make much of a conversation as we walked down a flight of stairs and into a corridor where students waited outside the class for the teacher to arrive. I noticed Lexi attempting to make a conversation with Yukiya. She continued asking questions and continued getting short answers. I decided not to approach them and let her try her best. I couldn't help but giggle at her focused face when she tried thinking of new questions to ask him.

Lexi will breeze through this class- in fact I'll be surprised if she won't get the highest score's in the class. She is a natural at cooking, especially if it's some sort of desert of sweets that we're making today. It took a while for her to realize that it was near impossible to start a conversation with Yukiya Reizen. Once she ran out of questions to ask an awkward silence fell on them. She started to look around and spotted me staring at her with a wide goofy smile. She smiled at me and walked over. "Morning Max!" she said in her cheerful sweet voice.

"Hey! You look awfully cheerful t'day Lexi," I pointed out. I thought about the cause of her sudden change of mood and finally came up with the reason to her brightness. My smile turned into a bit of a suspicious one as I placed me hand on her shoulder and leant closer to her face. She looked shocked and a bit worried looking at my face this close. "So tell me, did your boyfriend kiss you yet? Or did he send you a nice long love letter ta you today then.. hmmm?"

"Wha?! N-no he's not even my boyfriend...! He's just my buddy that's all!" her embarrassed and blushed expression made me burst out laughing. "What are you laughing about?" I distanced myself from her and let go of her shoulder to gently pat her head.

"There's nothing ta be shy about. I had boyfriends too you know!" my voice sounded proud.. but I wasn't proud of anything.

"B-boyfriends...? Who?" Lexi's eyes gleamed with interest and I looked down at her small figure. "If you don't want to say then don't.. I won't mind if you rather keep it a secret..."

My voice cut over hers and I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." Just as I was about to say something else, Professor Merkulova came striding though the corridor and opened the door to the school classroom kitchen.

* * *

Many years ago...

"What have you done to your hair?!" the short woman shouted at her daughter who was nearly twice as tall as her. "It's black for heavens sake! You shouldn't die your hair at the age of 11! You better turn it back to normal right now or I'll take away your wand!" she said shrilly as her daughter rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ya know, it'll wash out by tomorrow... And anyway it looks better than the mouldy green color I had before this," she said as she snatched her wand back from her mother and strolled out of her extremely large house into her 3 kilometers long garden. As she was storming down the grassy plain she passed a gardener hurriedly watering the shrubs surrounding the house. He looked up and squinted at her, shooting bullets with his eyes. The people without magical ability in this town of industry loathed the wizards. It was easier to make a successful business if you had even the slightest ability in magic.

About a kilometer into the garden a slight unkempt forest began to grow, no one really had the time to take it down and it wasn't eally causing any problems for anyone, well.. except for Maxine's parents that is. The tall trees were her favorite place to consume time, she had her secret spaces and hide outs she created as a child. Maybe she liked it so much there because nothing stressed her out there, or perhaps because she had sooo many fond memories of playing there when she was a bit younger.

That day was a very important day for Maxine, her younger cousin was coming over with her family for a weekend long visit- and they don't visit often at all, the last time was about 3 year earlier. She needed to get the room for herself and her cousin and then bake something for the family too, maybe fairy cakes..? The forest came into a clearing and in the middle of it was a makeshift summerhouse. It was tiny, painted blue and pink, it was just the size for Maxine.

Maxine spent a longer while rummaging about inside it, Maxine pulled out a large mattress which looked to big a weight for her to carry alone... let alone carry three of them at once. A couple minutes later she was speeding back home with; three spring matrasses, a box of toys and dolls, sweets and colorful ink. She walked in between trees and bushes with the heavy load on her back, even the hired gardener looked with astonishment at her. Infront of her back door she dropped all the things on the floor and entered her large house, through of her muddy shoes and thumped into the large pristine kitchen.

One of the aprons hanging on the other side of the heavy door was now worn my a sweaty Maxine, busy burying her nose in heavy cooking books. In one minute she flicked through most of the books on the kitchen shelves. The pile of books on the floor grew rapidly until there was on book remaining on the shelve. Sighing, she grabbed the book and opened it, once it was opened a cool female voice came out of it. "With what may I assist you today Miss Hart?"

"I need a recipe for cupcakes..." she demanded of the book. At her command, the book flicked to the page with recipes for all different kinds of cupcakes and cakes. Maxine finally found the thing she was looking for, a simple recipe for simple cupcakes. "I command thee to go back. Revertere libri," she said and flicked her wand at the pile of remaining books, they all flew back and settled themselves where they were before. Right, now it was time for her to start cooking.

Cooking was one of the many things she didn't do often, but enjoyed never the less. Maxine brought out all the ingredients from all the different shelves and cabinets and began mixing everything together, eggs, sugar, milk, eggs, flour, yogurt, food coloring and eggs. Once that as done, she neatly shared them out into their raping and in the oven the go for half an hour. In that time Maxine decided to get changed and prepare her room. As she was busy getting on her pin frilly dress, the oven beeped downstairs and she raced down with on hand hanging out of the dress.

The moment she entered the kitchen the oven door dropped open revealing the nicely baked golden cupcakes. Her mum was upstairs cleaning and busy doing other things that mothers do while her dad was at work. As she began to decorate her cupcakes which she was extremely proud of, the door bell rang out. "I'll Get It!" she screamed and dropped the icing sugar, spilling it all over her freshly baked sweets. The only thing you could see in the corridor was a flash of pink and black transporting to the door while dressing up.

She swung open the door and grinned at the people standing on the outside. "Come In!" she shouted and they stepped in, she was hopping on the spot at the sight of them, just like a dog. "How are you guys? I missed you so much!"

"You need to stop yelling, you'll brake my eardrum," said her aunty with blonde hair tied into two ponytail at the side of her head and a kind, gentle face said to her.

"Gyaah I'm sorry... Do you want some cupcakes? I just baked them now!" max said again loudly ad still grinning. A small girl with brown hair tied into two twin ponytails walked forward ad nodded holding her teddy.

"I want one..." she said shyly, her round eyes glittering at the mention of sweets. Maxine grabbed her tightly and began to hug her tightly, and swinging her around in her hands. "Ouch Maxi stop... your hurting meee..."

"I missed you Lexi!" she shouted ignoring her pleas. "Come on!" she finally returned her onto the ground and began pulling her by the hand into the kitchen where the mess was. "Take one..!"

"Ok..." at this the little Lexi grabbed one of the cupcakes drowning in sugar and bit into it. The moment her teeth connected with the sponge a loud crack echoed thought the room. "Waaaaaaa!" she screamed and ran out of the kitchen and bac to her parents. Maxine followed looking completely bewildered. In the long hallway her dad had her on his hands and her mum was laughing her head of. "Daddy I wanna go back home...! I don't want to come back here... Maxi bullies me... she trying to kell mey..." Lexi cried and when she talked Maxine noticed that there was a large gap between her two front teeth.

"Come on she's just trying to be kind..." her father said and smiled. "And she finally got rid of one of your wobbly teeth."

Giving it a bit of thought throughout the day, Maxine was still confused why Lexi thought she was a bully.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning class," Professor Merkulova greeted the us students as we settled down into the high stools of the catering room. The kitchen appliances and tools changed a lot since the last time I sat here. A year ago the counters were a dark wooden color with stained metal cooking utensils thrown into screeching draws and gas cookers, now however it all looked so new and different, the surfaces were marble white, new utensils were laid out neatly next to the magic powered stoves. Another unusual thing in the class was that the rare presence of Luca Orlem graced us on this occasion.

Looking around the unfamiliar yet recognizable room brought back yet another batch of odd memories which were hard to forget. The best one I remembured was a rather dangerous incident I had with the gas stoves. When we were cooking some sort of soup, I left the gas running for a while and when I went to light it, I create a rather big fire. Not only did I melt the pan but also set fire to my school uniform and to Pancake Penelope's hair, she really had it ruff with. Of course I didn't mean to do that to her but she really did hate me after that, even more than she did before.

"So in todays class we will be making a special kind of bread that will make the consumer feel really light. The recipe's and the formula for the spells will be placed on each counter before cooking. So everyone get into groups of three or four before cooking." explained Professor Merkulova as the students scrambled to get to their friends. Hmm, should I go with Lexi today or stay with Luca and Willow... Why not go in a group of five since there is a odd number of students, then again, someone could make a three out of the odd number. I looked over at Lexi once again and finally made my decision. This is a good opportunity for her to make new friends so I shouldn't get mixed up in that.

"Luca, Willow! Lets go in a three," I called out to the two who were in separate corners of the room. Luca was nereast to a stove so we went to work on his side of the room.

"Max, try not to poison me again this time... It took me two weeks to recover last time I ate your cooking," Willow said with a slightly cheerful tone.

"Hah hah very funny..." I retorted and turned to face the sparkling counter. "You should try cooking it this time, I won't do a thing to help you at all. Wel maybe apart from casting the charm at the end since that's the only thing I'm good for. Wait, not even that hehehe! I'll just wash up then."

"Alright then, should we start already?" said Luca rolling up his sleeves and tying an apron around his waist. I must admit, he looked like quiet the man in a blue Gedonelune apron.

"Yeah sure," Willow muttered washing her hands, they began measuring out the ingredients while I got all the bowls and utensils together. The process of cooking was rather quick, in less than 10 minutes Luca and I were washing up the dishes while the dough rose.

"Hey guys... I'm really sorry for yesterday. Ya know, I was really upset and stuff. Luca... thank you so much for caring about me like that!" I said, relieving a heavy stone of my heart. I was really grateful to him. The feeling came out of nowhere, it just randomly pushed me into saying that. I looked sideways at him and noticed that he was glancing sideways at me too, grinning oddly. "What's that look for?" I asked taking the water and soap filled dish in my hands and through the water at him. His face was dripping with water and some odd bubbles stuck to his nose, I poured out laughing.

"Hahahaha!" In just a moments time we were both like sea monsters! He grabbed the bottle of washing up liquid from the counter and squirted it all over me before I had the chance to take cover. This game turned into a deadly water fight before we knew it. I was drenched to the bone smelling of washing up liquid whilst Luca was covered with bubbles and foam all over. We stood in a lake of water and bubbles, now we were just expecting for someone to rock up to tell us of.

"Quick, dry it up before Professor comes over," I said reminding myself that there was no hope for me to use magic in this state. Luca nodded and casted his own version of the spell, lifting all the water from the floor and from our clothes back into the sink. "Well, at least the dishes are clean!"

The lesson went as planned, we got a pretty low score since Professor Merkulova actually noticed our 'inappropriate behavior' and gave our team a low score a consequence, but our product was perfectly made (without my help). Lexi's team got the highest score in the class, just as I predicted, he has a natural talent for things a person really needs, unlike me who would kill someone if I attempted to heal them. I guess that is exactly why I have Willow, we fill in each others flaws in ability and even in personality.

So it was the end of the lesson, the hallways flooded with students going to get their food, do last minute homework and just chill out and rest before the next lesson. I however had another apology to fulfill this break time. I really did mess up in front of Klaus, I really made a big drama for no reason. He wasn't the reason for anything and I just burst out at him as if he snapped Lexi's neck (if he did he wouldn't be in school right now though). With a solid thank you and sorry speech planned out in my had, I slipped out of my company and flew over everyone's heads, going to make an embarrassing appearance.

Once again, I stood in front of a familiar old door in the mostly deserted part of the school. Just like the night before, my knuckles hit the door in a pattern, just to get a low grumble of welcome and push the door open into the window less yet cozy room. When I look up from the handle, I notice that there are two Goldstein's in the room, Elias and Klaus. "Woah! A-am I intruding?" I said retreating out the door again.

The older of the two shook his head. "No, Elias was just about to leave," there was more of a commanding ton in his voice, forcing his brother into an agreement.

"Yes, I have some other stuff to take care of," Elias said and walked right past me out the door. From the angry expression on his face, it didn't seem like they had a nice family tea.

"Right, so about yesterday... Klaus, I'm really sorry for acting stupid and childish, it's just something I can't control. You probably didn't hear what happened but I'm sadly in no state to tell you. I just came here for the paper work and books you gave me yesterday, I'll hand them back to you later today since I have the next lesson of," my head hung low in apology as his cold purple eyes observed my every movement.

"Sit down, I'll give you some tea," Klaus turned his back on me and drew out a stool from his desk.

"Huh? Seriously?" his words took my by surprise, my wings stuck up on edge as I looked at him.

"Just do it, you can sign the papers here. I did the rest for you yesterday," now Klaus was pouring boiling water into two tea-cups. I uncertainly sat down in the wooden stool.

"Thanks! And what about the books? Did they get ruined when I dropped them?" I knew that if I didn't say anything, a silence would invade the room. He shook his head handing me a cup and sitting on the other side of the desk.

"No. I was expecting your visit today, I will need your help with somethings,"

"Oh? What would that be?" my voice was uncertain, it's probably more paperwork.

"Since you have a rater high position in this school, I would like you to help me out in certain classes. Head Master Randolph decided that you wouldn't need anymore biological or defensive classes as there is no more knowledge you could gain from them. As you now, I'm a prefect and have more important stuff to do than teach children, you will take over for me in some area's." the expression on his face was a stern as always.

"Sure I guess, but I won't be able to do that for three days still," this time, I returned his gaze. Hw could I liked this guy? He is pretty mean, and obviously has a grudge against me.

"The other thing that I would like you to help me with is a investigation," he paused to take a sip from his cup. "But that won't be until we are sure of what is going on."

"Well there's no point in me helping once the job is over is there then?" through the whole conversation, I was unconsciously drinking the tea lifted an empty cup to my lips, expecting something to happen. "Right, let me sign the papers and I'll be of, I won't be disturbing you busy prefect life anymore."

"Right, The papers are over there. Just sin them here quickly and you can be of," he said pointing at a small pile of documents. "And once you've done that, take them books over there and read through them when you get the time"


	21. Chapter 21

Hey people! Sorry for the short interruption here but I just realized that I didn't make a disclaimer at all in this FanFic so here it is. I do not own anything from the game Wizardess Heart created by some amazing people, all I own is the original idea and my original characters in this story.

I also wanted to make an apology since I wrote this before the Vincent Knight route was released and therefore I never knew that him and one of my original characters would be so similar in their behavior and skills. In the following few chapters I will try not to spoil anything for you readers if you havn't finished reading his route yet.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang out, everyone packed up their stuff and headed out into the corridor. Once again I organized a meeting with Lexi- as I promised to listen to the romance problems she has with this Joel guy. The dorm room was empty, most the girls were either in lesson or hanging out together outside in the sun. It was pretty boring being all alone in the dorm for a whole hour. I took a half an hour long bath, sorted my clothes, cleaned the room up a bit and finished of my homework for Professor Schuyler.

The walls of the building shook with the sound of laughter, gossip and screeches that came from the many girls entering the dorm at once. The dorm suddenly sprang to life after the last class finished, just as I sprang onto my feet and pend the door excitedly. As I slammed my hand on the door handle thought about Lexi and Joel once again. Joel looked familiar in some way, like he was with Lexi when we were younger. I shook my head and sat back on the bed, Lexi is probably with him right now, shouldn't disturb her buddying time.

Hmmm... what should I do then...? Lets just spend some quality time with Willow and Lucy then shall we? But then again there are those books I go form Klaus which are worth looking at and Luca and I'm interested in that Randy guy too though... "Well, sisters before misters," I said and sat up deciding that the best thing to do right now is to catch up with Willow and get to know Lucy. Waiting for them to come in, I starred at the ceiling. Two minutes, five minutes, eight minutes passed but still no sign of them.

Where in the world could they be? They should be here by now! I sat up and opened the door to look out into the corridor full of girls. Everything looks okay around here. Willow is probably studying in the library, but where could Lucy be though? At least that gets one thing of my checklist, now I can get on with reading. My arms reached for the book and opened the first page of the tittle-less book with a leather cover. The pages were yellow with age and some were half falling out.

With just reading a couple of the first lines, I gasped. This book was about the Speculum, the rare creatures like me. How did Klaus get his hands on such a book? It's rare to get a person who knows what one is, let alone get a book! Searing with excitement, I began reading with so much interest. Apparently the speculum kind is one of the extremely are magical animals with the feelings of love, and the only ones who can have stronger and weaker genes.

Being a human is a type of adaptation that the animal has to lead a normal life. Many years ago the humans and Speculum and Fairies all lived on different lands to each other, afraid of one another's powers. The fairies are creatures of angels, created to protect the earth, the humans were here to lead on life and create the future of the earth, the speculum was created by the demons to destroy earth. The angels weakness is dark magic, which demons thrive in. The exact same goes the opposite way, Demons are defeated by white/light magic. The human who have developed the ability to control elements over the many years are also able to obtain light of dark magic.

After many years of living in peace, the speculum began to seek power and become jealous of the fairies beautiful life filled land. Humans felt like the two great species were mocking them and began to teach themselves magic. The life on land grew more and more violent until a war broke out between the three great inhabitants of the earth. Fairies defended their land against the geed of the Speculum as well as the cunningness of man kind. After many brutal years the fighting stopped, but war doesn't go without consequences. The population of each species decreased to a dangerously low number, the humans realized that the fairies would do greater good for them then the speculum would, so they sided with the fairies.

All of the blame was thrown upon the dark magic users, the two victors invaded the land of the demons and decided to get rid of the whole population. Only the little group of speculums remained, masking themselves as humans leaving the land of forsaken with them to live in peace on earth. The fairies agreed to protect the earth from all the bad things that would happen but in return they asked not to be disturbed or spoken about. The remaining speculums survived, the descendants kept their names, carrying on their dark blood that longed for power and recognition. The families are still well known up to today. Hart, Dealia, Serdin, Acrilia. There are also fairy descendants who are still unknown and hidden amongst the human population.

My mouth hung loosely wide open as I flipped to the last blank page. Who got this information?! There's no author. This book held all the answers I was trying to find for so many years, but the answers left me buzzing with even more questions. I was so absorbed in the world that formed this day I didn't notice the door swing open or the sky outside darkening with thick grey clouds.

A pale hand swinging in front of me unwillingly pulled me out of the book. My eyes sharpened and two azure eyes came into focus. "Willow! You've got to read this!" I shouted and she squirmed as I thrusted the book into her arms.

"What's this about?" she said and flicked through the pages of the old book. "There's nothing in here. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean there's nothing in there? I just bloody read through the whole thing!" I said snatching the book back from her. and pointing at the first page. "It's got letters on it and everything. I'm not joking, this looks really old but it has everything in it!"

"I-it's just a old blank page..." Willow fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! I am fine! If your really that lazy I will read it for you!" I began reading the introduction aloud, no sound escaped my mouth. "What's going on? This is so weird..." Maybe I should take it back to Klaus tomorrow. If this is some bad joke its really not funny. Now Willow thinks I've gone mad or something, but I haven't! This book is way to accurate to be a prank.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything that night seemed out of place, my mind was still soaked into the book without a title. A second went by like an hour, I rolled around in the bed uncomfortably. After a long time, I finally gave up on trying to go to sleep and walked out onto the balcony outside the spare room. A cold breeze collided with my lightly scaled skin as I looked out to the sky. The moon shone proudly on the building. It was pretty obvious now that it will, yet again, be another sleepless night for me.

I won't sleep a blink until I find out all the mysteries around that book. Wait, the other books could explain everything! The door slammed open as I scrambled to get inside my bag to get the other too books. Finally finding them, I walked back out into the balcony to begin reading them. Opennng the top one, it occurred to me that there was no light... and I can't use magic right now. I'll just have to wake up Willow and make her cast it for me.

With that decision, I strode back inside yet again and shook Willows shoulder as she snored in the bottom bunk. "Willow! Get up you lazy bum!" I shouted in a whisper, but all that just made her roll on to the other side- facing away from me. Gritting me teeth, I rolled up my sleeves and took her covers away, but she was still happily snoring in her sleep. "Geez, since when did you become such a heavy sleeper Willow?" I sighed after attempting to pull her out of bed.

"Are you alright Maxine?" a voice spoke up from above. I turned, my head to find a curtain of silvery blonde hair swooping down from the top bunk. Oh dear, I must've woken her up...

"Sorry Lucy, did I wake you up?" I asked in a normal voice, still trying to intrude Willow's sleep.

"Not at all, do you need something?" she asked as she came down the steps of the bed.

"Oh, would you mind casting a spell for me?" it only just popped into my head, but I could also ask her if she can read the book... "And, I was wondering if you could have a look at something too." We were now walking to the balcony where she created a beautiful sphere giving of light. "Cheers."

"So what would you like me to look at?" her face was just as calm as ever, I could see she was tired from the dark circles under her eyes; this was more important than that. Finding the book, I shoved it in her hands and she looked at it.

"Can you see the letters?" I asked leaning over her head and she nodded slowly, her eyes widened. "Great! So I'm not the one going crazy... It's Willow who's going crazy."

"But, did you realize that it's not written in normal letter? But somehow I can still read it..." when she turned the book upside down, I noticed that those were some sort of ancient letterings, runes. "What sort of book is this..?

Once again my head plunged into deep thought... How come we can read the text but Willow isn't even able too see it. "Would you mind reading it through now? Sorry for bothering you so much at this time of hour, I'll make Willow cast a energizing spell in the morning."

"Okay, give me an hour or so..." Lucy mumbled turning around and sitting on a chair on the balcony. I also picked up another book and began studying it carefully.

After couple of minutes looking at every corner of every page in detail, I just began reading it from the beginning. This book was one that concentrated more on humans and their development of magic. Humans absorb magic from the air, however only some people have the ability to do so. A stronger wizard can absorb magic much faster and control it with more precision. Over long periods of time, different regions of earth learned to control their magic differently.

Gedonelune have advanced on casting spells through a magical tool called a wand. A wand helps the mage weave magical energy in a certain way to form the desired form of the chosen element. Younger users of wands often use incantations to help them concentrate magic... The book went on to explain different types of magic like fortune telling and what the different cultures of magic are. At the end, just like in the over book, there was a list of surnames of the wizarding families that were the strongest of the age: Ahenket, Archocentrus, Durandal, Knight, Schuyler and Zelana.

Zelana..! That's Lexi's surname! Wow... she's relate to two extremely powerful families, Hart and Zelana. And I guess Professor Schuyler must be pretty amazing too. But Lexi isn't exactly the most talented being in the world, I guess Family talent doesn't always run strong in some people... "I've Finished it Maxine, Would you mind if I had a look at the other book?"

Her voice shook me out of my daydream. "Oh yeah sure," I said quietly and handed her another book, the one which I hadn't read. Klaus only gave me three of the books, so once Lucy finishes reading that one I should be able to get all the information about the books. "Lucy, I need to quickly go to the library, would you mind waiting here for a bit? I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'll read this book by then.." her eyes left the book to see me of. I didn't bother taking the stairs since the house mother would probably catch me, I just jumped down the railings of the balcony and spread my wings out, gently gliding myself though the calm air towards the school. To be honest deep down I enjoyed being in this form; just this ability to be in the air like this was enough to make me happy. But, the fact that i'm a creature of a demon really puts me of.

In no time, I arrived at the staircase leading to the new and old part of the castle. Wouldn't the archives have more information about the past...? I guess I'll just check there first then... At full speed I flew into the old part of the academy, turned a couple corners and arrived at the door to the dusty book-filled room. I put my hand on the doorknob and gave it a few tugs, but it didn't open.

Dimmit, I should've remembered that the rooms are looked at night! I turned around to head back to the dorm, but a tall man with black hair and dangerously dark looking eyes stood in my way. Well great, just what I needed! "Would you please explain to me what you are doing here at this time of hour Miss Heart?"

"Right... I was just going to do some research and forgot that the doors were locked at night," I said confidently not wavering under his impaling gaze.

"Did you think that being a senior student allowed you to walk around the corridors after curfew?" just as expected, Professor Schuyler went on giving a lecture about the school rules and the consequences and safety. It wasn't the first time I heard the lecture, every time I heard it became more dull and boring than the previous time I heard it.

"I apologize Professor, please allow me to go back to my room," I bowed and continued to walk back to my room.

Mission failed.


	23. Chapter 23

The night slowly drew to a close and I didn't get a wink of sleep through it. All that I could think about as the three books and my roommates. After hours of rolling around on the bed, I stretched out and got dressed into my school uniform, washed myself and applied my makeup before the sun glinted above the horizon. I peeked into the room and found my two girlies sleeping, Willow in her deep slumber. At this time in the morning it was okay to be out of the dorm, so I flew of to Prefect Klaus with the books in hand.

The corridors were deserted as if it was night, only Professor Schuyler patrolling the building as the sun rose. He gave me a cold stare as I passed him, he wanted to scold me but I was not braking any rules. "Miss Hart, once again you are sneaking around the empty corridors. Just what are you up to then?" he said quietly and I stopped beating my wings an landed clumsily on the floor.

"If you are worried if I'm planning to brake rules, I assure you I'm not. It's not curfew hours so I'm aloud to go 'round the school. Professor, your too nosy," I said and continued down the hall slumping my back. Professor just clicked his tongue and continued patrolling the halls. I passed the library and the archives which were now widely open, if only they were this open a bit earlier I could've slept for a bit: I could've spent the valuable time in a much better way than debating my life decisions!

Sighing, I sped up my walk and used me tail to prod me forward. Finally, I was at the door of the prefects room nd I did not hesitate to knock. Maybe the lack of sleep put me in an odd trandce but I felt like their was nothing that could cause a disaster today; I felt confident, enough not to put on different personalities in front of different people. There was a quiet yet distinct response from inside the room welcoming me inside. "Morning Klaus, I came here 'bout the books."

"Hmph, good morning Maxine. What's with you today? You're acting oddly," Klaus lifted his eyes of a book he was reading and pushed his glasses up his nose to look at me closing the door behind myself and sitting down on the hardback chair opposite him. "Did you drink something?" he asked observing me, my eyebrows fell and I shook my head.

"No, I just didn't sleep today. Lets get to business shall we?" my voice was sincere and unnaturally calm. I heaved the books he gave me onto the desk that stood between us. "I read these books yesterday, but there was one I couldn't read but my roommate could and one I could read but she couldn't..? where did you get these books? They've got so much ancient information and all of the books are written in a rune. Also, I can't speak of what was written in the book, I can't read it aloud..."

"It's just as I thought..." he said quietly and averted his gaze to the books. "It seems like the only book one can read is the one that is written about them. You see, I can only read the one about humans, you howether can read both- the one about humans and demons- correct?"

"Yeah... how do you now about that then?" I asked looking between him and the books.

"That's because I read a lot about demons and their writing. Is you look closely the thread sowing the pages together is in a type of pattern- in a rune. In my opinion it should have some extra information in their, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it..."

"Oh really? I must have missed that part out by accident..." I muttered under my breath. I was about to say something again but a loud knock on the door making me jump out of my skin in surprise. "Ah!"

Klaus made a sound of welcome and a man with a stunning masculine figure, his red hair messily laid over his head and his eyes surveyed the room landing straight on me. The golden eyes widened as he stepped in and tried to cover-up a yawn. All I could do was stare back at him, it's often that I get these reactions: many people try to attack me or run away, I never know how to act either. His eyes were glued to me for my petrifying body, my eyes stayed on him because Damn! This guy's got some good abs and biceps... not to mention the peculiar tattoo too. "Errm, sorry am I disturbing?" he asked putting on an awkward smile.

Again, I shook me head no as Klaus drew a chair from the desk inviting the man to sit down. A uncomfortable silence bloomed as the man sat down. Klaus stood up to make some tea. I shifted in my chair. Well, someone has to go first. "H-hi, I'm Maxine Hart," I said offering him my hand.

"Right, I'm Vincent Knight. Pleasure to meat you..." he said and we shook hands, mine felt oddly cold and small within the grasp of his large and warm one. "If ya don't mind me asking, how did you manage to get into this state?"

Alright, so here comes the explaining part. "Oh uhm... Well you see I'm able to take this form in exchange for my magic power. It's a family thing, descendants from a magical creature called a Speculum." I shifted my legs again. " I haven't seen you before either, are you new here then? It's really odd that they'd accept a student so much older then normal here."

"Come on, I'm not that old... hehehe. I came here from a research lab, to get some experience," suddenly, the atmosphere loosened and I managed to give a stiff smile.

"Oh I see, what lab?" I asked trying to continue the conversation.

"That's classified... So what are you still doing here, your also a bit older than the average student."

"I got pulled out for a year or so, need to make up for the loss and get through the graduation too," the clank of china on wood rang through my ears, Klaus set the teacups on the desk.

"It's a good thing you two turned up when you did, it saved me the effort of summoning you here," he said settling himself into his chair. "The two of you are exceptionally skilled in the area of offensive magic, enough so to teach others- that's exactly what you'll do. If we had one of you teach it'd require a Professors supervision, but you teaching a class together wouldn't require that..."

"Jeese, Klaus you sound like you are talking to the queen or something. You're not in character today..." I said taking a sip of the greatly made tea he served us. "We're gonna be teaching class's together and we'll also be in the same class so that we won't miss out on any lessons or overlap, right?" I tried not to sound as pleased as I was. Woah, it's as good as being buddies with this guy! He's ot only good looking but also powerful and nice! What else could I ask for?!

"Yeah, I'd also like to add that you, Maxine, don't have a curfew until midnight. Professor Schuyler told me about your stupid trip in the night," he was now irritated, good for him, although I should really thank him for introducing me to this Vincent guy.

"Thanks Klaus, I owe you big time," even if he doesn't get what I'm saying, I still bowed my head to him as I left the door. The last glimpse I got was of his handsome smirk. This day is starting of good, I saw dear Klaus and met Vincent. "We still got some time, do you have anything on your hands right now then Vincent?"

"Nope, I wouldn't mind you giving me a tour of the academy though."


	24. Chapter 24

Woah, I definitely didn't expect to have this much time with Vincent right after we met. I smiled and looked at his handsome features. "Sure, but would you tell me what class your in first?" I felt like the weight on my back lightened since I first came in with this look, that must mean that my magic is slowly restoring itself, it's a good thing that I stored some of it in my wand- I'll regenerate it from the twig.

"I'm in the class up stairs, first lesson I've got divination... Damn I wish I could just sleep through the lesson," he said as we walked into the auditorium.

"Oh yeah? You at least slept during the night, I was up reading," the conversation seemed to be going smoothly, good going so far Max. "You've got an interesting tattoo there, is it magic related?"

"That must be ruff for ya. The tattoo is just for the looks- you go to impress the ladies, same reason you wear all that makeup," Vincent said and began rubbing the tattoo. I glanced at it and then took a double take at it, the magic flow seems to be chaotic within the arm with the tattoo, but peaceful in the other. Magical enchantments perhaps...?

"I see..." the conversation dried up, I never realized how odd it is to be talking to a guy about your age that you hardly know- that excludes Luca of course, he is just a moron which I won't be able to split up with to the end of my life. I lead the way around school, getting drowsier with each step, the stairs towered over me like mountains I never climbed before.

The railings supported my weight as we climbed the steep steps, before I knew it the halls gradually filled with people; but the noise didn't wake me in the slightest. My vision became blurry and my eyelids heavy. Vincent was a couple of steps ahead of me and stopped to look back at me. "You alright down there?" he asked stepping down some steps.

Nodding, I looked at him in the eye and a crease between his brows thickened. "What are you staring at, do I have something on my face or what?" my voice came out rather harshly so I smiled to cover up for my rudeness.

"You really should've slept, your really drained," right then, two voices of squabbling children echoed p the stairs. Those were unmistakably Luca's and Willow's. They noticed me as soon as I noticed them.

"Woah what's with the bags under the eyes?" Luca said pulling open my eyelids. "They suit you!"

"Cheers Luca, really cheered me up you know?" I smacked his hands away from my eyes and glared at him, to which he only gave his boyish grin.

"Let me guess, you didn't sleep did you?" Willow asked looking at me with a exasperated expression.

"Save me the lecture, I'm busy right now."

"Hey Vincent," this time, Luca averted his expression to the red haired man standing near me.

"Luca right? Hey!" it seems like they know each other, but there was no point asking since the answer was pretty obvious. They began having a pretty casual conversation so I turned to Willow.

To my surprise, there was a slight crease in between her eyebrows as she looked through a window. My red eyes followed her gave and they landed on the forest outside, another flock of birds was escaping the withering forest. This made my mind replay the words the Randy guy told me, he was right now that i think about it. "Do you think it's got anything to do with the fairies...?" I asked her and she turned to me looking surprised.

"Woah Max, you must've forgotten that the fairies is on our side, they wouldn't betray us even though they hate humans," Willow answered looking up and down me. "Your really as tired as you look, you sure you don't want to skip the first lesson?"

I shook my head violently. "No, I heard we're ding some work with dream predictions. Willow, you must be dumb to think that you can be awake to make a dream prediction. I'll just regenerate then."

"Do what you want, you should start going now anyway..." she said with a neutral expression. "I'm in a different class this lesson."

"Sure, whatever. See ya later Wills!" we departed our separate ways for class, Willow went down the stairs while I trotted lazily up alongside Luca and Vincent. "You know what? I'm gonna skip second lesson, ya'll going with me?"

"What, for a nap?" Vincent asked grinning but I shook my head lazily from one side to another.

"No no, to go investigate!" I said with dramatic emphasis.

"Investigate what exactly?" Luca asked cocking an eyebrow while I droned on looking at the ceiling.

"The forests around the school...!" I sounded like a child telling a supposedly exciting and scary story.

"I'm in! What about you Luca?" Vincent said with an air of excitement, I smiled. It's a good opportunity to find out what's with the odd magic flowing through his hand and the forests.

"I'll pass, I don't really care for boring stuff like that," Luca said bluntly as we reached the classroom. "Anyway I'm of, catch you guys later!"

The class was half full, Lexi was of course sitting in her usual seat, by the window in front of Yukiya's spot. Drowsily, I walked over to her. "Gyaah! What's with you Max?! You scared me!"

"Now you're implying that I look horrendous? Just wait till I get my magic back you.." I said, my top lip twitching- I felt better, it was so easy to cheer up when you're around Lexi- it's like she had an air of cheerfulness around her.

"N-no wait! I-I didn't mean it that way...!" she stuttered making me fall back and sit on my desk in laughter.

"Oh my Lexi, you never fail to impress me," I laughed and sat in my seat. "You know what? I think I'll go in the same way as you, with a look that everyone will recognize straight away. You always wear Pigtails tied with pink ribbons."

"I-is that so..." she blushed and set her bag on the floor carefully. "You're acting different today Maxine."

"Really? I don't think so," just the the door opened and in strode a the man that gave a lecture in the night and in the morning. I sighed and slammed my head down into the desk. I'm to tired to put up with his voice again, nngh and he's teaching the class for two hours... Luckily we'll be sleeping so it's fine I guess. "Lexi, wake me up when the lesson finishes, alright?

"Huh? No Maxine...! You can't go to sleep! It's the lesson!" she shouted at me in a hushed worried voice but I ignored her and closed my eyes, rested my head on my arms and pulled down my pointed ears blocking out the sound of professor Schuyler's droning voice.

"G' night," I murmured before drowning in a deep blanket of black, so peaceful, so relaxing. Ahh, this is just what I needed!


	25. Chapter 25

"Maxine... Hey it's the end of the lesson, wake up," she lightly shook my shoulder. My well rested eyes fluttered open and a pair of cute pink eyes stared into mine. "You told me to wake you up at the end of the lesson."

"It's the end already?" I asked sitting up, stretching and yawning at the same time. For just two hours of sleep I was oddly well rested. I looked around the half empty classroom and noticed a guy with mismatched eyes and dark hair. I smiled and nudged Lexi with my elbow. "Well, well, look who's waiting for little Lexi now..."

"Joel..." she muttered looking at the door and I smiled. She had a little bit of sadness in her eyes when I mentioned him.

"Lexi, no one said that love doesn't hurt did huh?" This was one of the rare times when I actually took little Lexi seriously. Before she had the time to deny it I spoke again. "I know how you feel, you aren't the first woman going through this a know?" I said thumping her on her back. Her cheeks burned up as she looked at me.

"M-Maxine, I need to talk to you later, it's very serious," she said looing at me with desperate eyes and I nodded accepting her plea.

"Sure, I'll drop by after dinner if you want," I replied and she nodded. We both headed for the door, but before I reached it a vaguely familiar faced popped up. Oh, isn't it that guy I met this morning... Vincent I think..?

He strode up to me with a smile, which I kindly returned as I stood in front of the doorway. "So we still going?" he asked and just then I remembered that I asked him to go exploring the forests with me. Wow, even when I'm half asleep I'm a genius! This is a great opportunity to get to know him, find out about what's going on in the forests and most of all find out about his tattooed arm.

"Yeah, do you wanna head out now or when break finishes?" I asked tilting my head slightly. He shrugged. This guy is better looking now then I remember, he smells pretty good too. "I think it'll be better after break... I still need t do some stuff."

"Sounds good! I'll catch ya later then," he said and I nodded agreeing. We walked our separate ways, I headed of back the female dorm. Just as I was passing the botanical gardens I spotted two students, one of them I had business with. Lifting of off the ground, I flew straight for them.

None of them seemed to notice me as I landed near a tree. It didn't seem like a suitable time to disturb the two but it was a serious matter. "Lexi!" I shouted storming of to her and her boyfriend and grabbing her sleeve. She wore a pretty shocked expression as I tugged at her slim wrist. "C'mon miss lover, I think I need to talk to you now."

"B-but I and Joel were talking and I..." she said trying to resist my pull but I just pulled her along.

"Sisters before Misters! That's a holly phrase. Now this is urgent!" Joel's' face had a bland expression of surprise and confusion as he saw me pull Lexi into a tight embrace and lift of with her. He probably thinks Lexi made a contract with Lucifer himself! She was really light in my arms, maybe because she was clinging to my neck for dear life but she was a lot lighter than I expected- but her screams were something I underestimated. "Shush! We're landing now so stop screaming! You're gonna burst my eardrums in a second!"

The landing part was always my weak point, my tongue hang out in concentration as I lowered us down into the ground. It was a lot harder this time since I didn't have my hands o balance myself out, the moment my legs touched down into the ground. BAM! "Argh!" Lexi roly-polied across my body while I got a mouthful of damp freshly cut grass. "Ouch! Maxine don't do that again!"

"Haha! Sorry..! Did I hurt you anywhere?" I asked and she shook he head. I pushed myself up of the floor and spat the grass out of my mouth. "I'd hate to be a cow, this stuff tastes disgusting to be honest!"

"Um, so what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Let's go inside, it's some serious business!" we headed inside the dorm, up the stairs and into my room. "Alright! Lexi, you are pretty trustworthy so I can tell you this. I'm skipping the next class because I'm going of to investigate something very serious. I need you to tell professor that I was feeling ill and stayed in my room, Vincent is with Luca trying to persuade him to go to classes more often and graduate. Will you do that for me please?"

"Okay, but what's going on? Is it something to do with that attack on the dorms three days ago?" she asked tilting her head and i shrugged.

"That's what I'm going to find out, can I trust you?" Lexi nodded and then smiled.

"Of course! Maxine, can you teach me magic when you get back to normal please?" there was a glimmer of determination in her round pink eyes. "Well, you see, I don't want to drag Joel's amazing grades down more than I already have. And I really want to get accepted to this school! No matter what!"

"Hmm, but I don't think my magic will really suit you. You'll see why after tomorrow, I think," I said and then smiled violently. "Lexi, tomorrow is your day of. Are you planning a hot date with your boyfriend?"

"N-no! He's not my boyfriend."

"You do like him, don't you though?"

She stayed silent, my smile dropped a bit. She looked worried, if not scared. "Did anything happen?" I asked in a low voice. Lexi shook her head. "I see, is there something going on?" Another shake of her head, her smile returned.

"Not really... But do you know why a person could lose their magic, or how to regain it?"

"Hmm, well I lose my magic by a spell, chant and song and drawing a magical diagram. You could say I exchange it for my other powers. It comes back to me overtime, since my true form is being human, my extra body parts shrink as they slowly regenerating into my magic. But I guess this only applies to me. Other causes for loss magic could be a illness, curse, hex, overuse of magic, came across a bad magical tool, ate a poisonous herb and black magic. There aren't many cures for it to be honest... Did that help?"

"Maybe... Uhm, Max. I was wondering, how does black magic feel like."

"Huh? Why would ya want to now that?" for some reason my voice was shaky, my hands were shaky too. "Sorry Lexi, I don't know how it feels like." Really, I hate lying... but if I told her it might have triggered something inside me once again, I can't afford to miss out on the opportunity like today. "One more thing-" a tiny cough stopped me. "Did you hear that?"

"N-no, I didn't hear anything..."

"Yeah, I swear it came from your bag!"

"Really? I-I really didn't hear anything."

"You're a terrible liar," I stretched over and grabbed her bag before she could stop me. I slowly unzipped it, when there was a hole big enough to put your head through it...

"Gyaah! I nearly suffocated in there! What were you thinking?!" a tiny, round, blue girl with miniscule shimmering wings barged out of the bag, her face red with anger.

"Well, what's his then?" I grabbed the girls wings and pulled her closer to my face. "A fairy in the human world?"

"You're a-a... demon descendant?!" the fairies face suddenly became as white as a sheet of paper.

"Nope, but close... Now tell me, how come you ended up here? In this land of lowly humans who are good for nothing apart from a good laugh then?" my lips turned into a wide, mischievous smirk.

"If I had known then I wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Is there something going on at your home land?"

"I don't remember! Now let me go you peasant demon!"

"Max, lessons about to start."

"Really? I'll catch ya later then Lexi!"


	26. Chapter 26

I watched her leave the room after saying bye to me. "I'm so sorry Lexi, I'll help you as soon as I can... You've got to get admitted, otherwise I'm leaving with you!" at that moment I was confused, did I say that aloud or in my head. Well it doesn't matter, I need to get ready for that adventure, I don't want to keep Vincent waiting longer than he already is... I'll just war my red dress and it'll be fine, it might get torn in the forest anyways so it doesn't really matter. I was unusually quickly ready and outside the dorm, it usually takes me at least an hour to get myself sorted before going out.

Wait, we didn't say where we'll meet... Augh, it just shows how good my organization skills really are. Maybe I should send him a note, but I don't exactly have my magic so how would I do that! I slumped down on the steps leading up to the dorm and buried my head in my hands. Well I might as well go alone then, it won't do anyone any harm now will it? But what if Vincent goes in there and gets lost because he made the same decision as I did. No, I need to find him! "Maxine!"

"Huh?" my neck gave a loud crack when I looked up to see who was calling me. "Oww..." the crack gave a pain that sent shivers down my spine. And there he was, no nee to look now them, he just came to me.

"So are we going?" he asked as he stepped closer to me and offered his hand. I gladly took it an he pulled me to my feet in a swift but smooth manner. Wow, what a gentleman...

"Yeah, we should start in the West Forest. It's the closet and it's the easiest to observe magical changes since the flow of magic in there is rather constant and unchanging." letting go of my hand, Vincent nodded and began walking out of the built up area of the academy with me a couple of steps behind him. "How come you know this place so well if you only had been here a couple days?"

"I took a stroll around here yesterday, it's not that complicated of a building if you ask me," he said and smiled, I sped up my strides to end up walking by his side. I looked down at the tattoo on his arm, indeed, it dos have a different flow than the rest of the body. His magic flow is calm but as soon as it reaches his arm it goes more vibrant, like the tattoo is a preservation of his magic. If I'm not mistaken, this is a magical enchantment. But the tattoo itself posses its own magic... Hmm...

"At your work place or lab, do they experiment on physical enchantments and magic preservations?" my eyes focused on Vincents face, his expression looked a bit worried, but he remained smiling.

"That's classified information, where would you get that idea anyway?"

"What is your tattoo? When your flow of magic reaches the tattoo its composure changes, just like a magical enchantment, but the tattoo itself has a magic of its own," I said, my eyes once again fell to his hand which he was hold up a little higher. This is one of the worse liars I ever me, after Lexi of course. "And is it really classified not to tell us where your lab that is so tightly secured is?"

It was a second silence, but that second was more than enough time to spot something unusual. "Hey, isn't that a ministry of justice's emblem?"

"Where?" he asked side glancing at me, our walking speed significantly slowed down when we were talking.

"There," I pointed my hand at his sleeve. "You're one of them aren't you?"

We stopped, I wasn't sure why though. Was it because we were at the entrance into the forest or because I made that statement. Maybe this guy is a hottie, but he ain't the brightest.

The wind rustled our hair and whistled between the trees as we faced each other in silence, our eyes focused on our shoes. Well.. this is certainly not a pleasant moment to be alive in... If this is a undercover mission and I blew it, I'll be forced to remove my memories and taken into custardy by the ministry of magical justice. Well done Maxine... you just blew it for yourself and for the ministry. "I er... What are you doing in this academy? If it was some mission which was approved by the headmaster, I'm certain I would know about by now. Are you here without permission?"

"Hahahah you've got a nose of a bloodhound, but what gave me away?" he smiled, but I knw what's coming for me.

"Hey, how about we make a deal? I keep this whole ordeal a secret, and you won't say anything about me uncovering our bland cover?," I asked sticking him on his shoulder with a strained smile, my slaps getting gradually harder as I spoke longer. "Or if you'd rather I just go straight into methods which may or may not include filling a report about you violating your rules and harassing your fellow temporary classmates. Or another option is to take me up for a fight?"

"W-well actually, I think I'll stick to the first option for now to be honest. You could turn out to be a pretty good help."

"Why thank you, I knew you'd make the right decision Mr. Knight."

Alright, the thing I wanted to figure out at the beginning is over with, but now it just made me wonder more as we walked into the shallow pat of the forest. "Why were you sent here then?" breaking the silence again.

"There were some traces of black magic in and around the school so me and the group knights were sent here to punish them."

This stopped me in my tracks, black magic users huh? "You guys are pretty bad at detecting dark magic..." I muttered, this is true though. It wouldn't be my first encounter with this array of magic type, but it's th first to hear any people taking actions against it. "Oh really?" I said aloud and rushed back to Vincent's side. "This is quiet the surprise, the change in magic happened quiet some time before yesterday, how come it's only now that you arrived?"

"We can't exactly arrive in a days notice you-

"It wasn't a days notice though! It takes at least half a month for the animals to feel the changes and three days ago a student was attacked by a magical creature from the forest, I didn't see any knights there to help when someone was really in trouble. It was me who took the matters into my own hands once again, but it'll be me who will have blood on the hands, not the ministry who wipes it all of on anything they find lying around. If I didn't step in a child would be dead right now, and it'd be you fault for being slo-" I smacked my hands to me mouth. what am I saying?! this guy could silence me for good, why do my emotions and wide mouth show up at times like these. God I hate apologizing, if I could I'd beat myself up. "Sorry... I err, didn't mean it."

"Seriously though, who are you?" Vincent said, his yellow eyes look as though they peered right into my soul.

Okay, time to cover up. "I'm Maxine Hart, pleasure to meet you. I'm 23 years old and live in Gedonelune academy as a normal student with a bit to much information in her head. Nothing special."

"If your nothing special then how come you had the guts to challenge a Knight?" a voice came from Vincent's' sleeve, it was a cool female voice.

"Like I said, I just have a little bit to much information going into me..." well, this guy is taken. Hmm, at least I made up for m sill rant, thank god it din't elevate into a stage like when I was with Klaus and Lucy. "we should hurry up a bit, We have an hour left before the bell rings for lunch and unlike you 've got business to attend to.

One day I'll tread on a mine I placed myself and drown in my lies. It's a hard question o answer 'who am I?' when you don't know the answer yourself...


	27. Chapter 27

Dark magic it's a hard concept for me to deal with. I'm immune to its effects, but I also have no chance of neutralizing it. I lack the most powerful magic there is, light magic, the only magic that has no element that could overthrow it. Maybe because it's a magic that is only held in pure people, not demons and sinners like myself. But it's a weakness that can be easily covered up by elemental magic and partners, just like I have Willow. It is mainly used as a healing element, but is most strong against dark magic and sorts. I'm lucky that it doesn't have an affect on me, if it did I wouldn't be able to live at all- there is a even tiny amount of dark magic everywhere.

But in that context I may have dug my own grave... I can't sense it either and Vincent and I are on the hunt for its source. I hear and see its effects but at the same time I don't. Lets pray that we get out quickly. "So err.. found anything suspicious Vincent?"

"Yeah, the deeper we go in, the stronger it becomes..." he said as we slowly walked inside the gradually darkening forest. It was indeed different than the last time I took a hike here; the trees were loosing leaves, no animal lurked inside the holes dug into the soil, the air itself was stiff and lifeless. I nodded silently I agreement.

"We should be heading back soon don-" at that moment, Vincent threw his arm out infront of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Huh?" Why did he stop me? What's wrong. We silently looked around the landscape of dead trees and bushes, a second later there was a loud near deafening crunch fro a nearby bush. I jumped back in surprise and grabbed Vincent's cape pulling him back with me. A eerie shadow slivered out from underneath the bush, it expanded by the second. My heart was thumping louder and louder, I was defenseless, of course I could fly away but the forest is to dense to do that... I don't have my emergency magic supply either -my wand- and we don't even know what it is.

The black creature began molding into a three-dimensional figure, a one that's shape was indistinct, the thing slowly moved towards us. One step, it stretched out its, what looked like, hand. Two steps, two empty holes appeared in its head, blank and emotionless like its surroundings. Three, the shadow completely disappeared from the ground. Four, the bush completely disintegrated, in the silence, you could hear the creatures rasping breaths and whines. Five, Vincent and I toppled over backwards, even our loud breathing was quieter than the shadows roaring footstep. Six, it was less than a meter away. Paralyzed with fear, eyes glued onto the dead eyes.

No! We've got to run! It's one step away, it's not our date of death today! Vincent was quicker on his feet, he grabbed my had and pulled me up. We broke out into a sprint barely dodging the trees as we ran. I was scared to look back, what was that thing!? I was getting tired a lot faster than normal, I was dragging Vincent backwards. If that things on our tail, it'll destroy us like that bush! The trees were getting more spaced out, we're near the academy. I should be able to run that much. Instead of breathing I was gasping for air. Each one shorter than the other.

Finally, green grass was visible from between the trees. My legs were aching as I dragged them on and I was hotter than the sun. Beads of swear dripped from my chin as a gentle breeze greeted us as we passed the last bold tree. I fell on my knees in the sun and snuggled the grass around me. Embracing every aspect of being alive with the whole of my weak and tired heart. The whole of my body felt numb, but light. Relief poured over me as I delightedly spat out the grass from my mouth.

Once my breathing steadied, I pushed myself up and rolled over onto my back to face the gleeful sun in the sky. As I did, I found something missing, I stammered to my feet in shock and looked at myself. My skin was pale again, I had normal ears and there were no wings weighing on my back. "I'm back to normal..." I whispered in my thirsty voice and collapsed into the ground in joy. Infact I was so happy I burst out laughing.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked looking at me as if I was going insane. "What happened to you anyway? Your hair's green.."

"I forgot how good it is to live ya know? It was a long time since I actually felt what it is to live. You can sell the grass as well as taste it, you can feel the fatigue and see and hear death! And you know what else? I got my magic back!" I probably sound like a mental old lady on her death bed, but I really am glad for every breath I will take from now on.

Vincent also laughed from relief. "But seriously what was that thing?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

"I was having a buzz and you killed it... Well obviously it wasn't something good then," I said thumping my back into the ground. This all must come together in someway; the attack in the dorm happened because of the forest withering because of dark magic leading to the ministry getting involved, but the books and that thing we saw?! "Well, seeing that it was in a forest ruined by dark magic, it's a dark creature. Anyway, I'm beat and need to think over some stuff. I'll be heading back to the dorm."

"Wait, I'll walk you back..." Vincent said getting up on his feet. "And you also have to sign a paper, the thing you saw today, well, no one can know about it." I nodded also heaving myself up of the ground.

"Yeah I know," he rummaged in his inner pockets for something and puled out a double sided document which I made a quick job of signing. "Right lets go."We walked back on our shaky and weak legs, I fell a couple times on the stairs and near a pillar. It was already the end of day, we were longer in there then we thought. Well, at least I'll sleep well today. "Hey, how come it's you that got sent here?"

"I'm the youngest out of my team, it seemed wise to do so..."

"And what will happen after you close this case?"

"Probably gonna hang around for a bit longer, you know, o the formalities.

"I see, will you still go to the academy?"

"It'd be fishy if a exchange student left early so I'll have to."

"Okay, so I'll see you later or tomorrow then."

"Right, see ya!"

We waved each other bye and head in our opposite directions. Woah, what a gentleman... it's a shame that he saw my other form first though...


	28. Chapter 28

Like that, my fourth day back in the academy came to a close. I was completely knackered, my mind took at least ten seconds to process my surroundings before I realized that I was in the corridor where my tiny old bedroom was. It didn't change at all, the corridor was still tight and windowless. After taking in the nostalgic smell and sight I turned on my heels and dragged myself back up the tall and steep stairs into my new bedroom on the second floor. So much has happened in the space of four days... but that's expected if it involves me. My life's always been complicated and the complete opposite of relaxing, but after a while you just get used to the misfortune. The warm glow of my room welcomed me when I opened the door. I didn't even bother turning the comforting light of when I flung myself fully clothed into the warm sheets of the large bed.

That shadw we saw, it wasn't the root of the darkness, it was just a manifestation of it. But it was strong, even I could sense it's aura and that really takes something. BUt it could be an entirely different being at the same time! Augh! So much to think about My head hurts and the thoughts are making it even worse! I just want to have a stress free ife, in a nice villa on a deserted island with Fin- I suddenly sprang up. No! No no no! My heart began to beat gradually faster and the blood rushed to my head. My eyes were tightly shut trying not to let out the stream of salty water. Automatically, I reached for a pillow and violently began chewing its corner. Slowly, I began to steady my uneven breathing.

It's all fine! I'm completely calm! And another deep sigh escaped my mouth. This is just a small price to pay for what I did... At that moment, I realized that the position I'm sitting in is one hat I couldn't sit in in a while. Cross-legged om my bed. No tail curled around my body or stiff scales to avoid brushing the wrong way, or wings that would probably be snapped in half the way I'm sitting! A large wide smile filed my face. I quickly mopped up the tears stains that were running down my cheeks and rushed to the long mirror in the lavatories. I was at the doorway and then quickly backtracked to get my purple pajamas and continued.

The sight I saw in the mirror was one that I didn't see in a while. My light green hair was stuck to my sweaty neck and forehead while my mascara was running down my face as if I was stabbed in the eye and I had no abnormal features coming out of my body. I was alone in the nicely decorated room, and must've looked mad when I started laughing. Laughing so hard the fresh tears formed at the corners of my eyes and dripped down, my legs gave way beneath me and I crumbled to the floor, still roaring with laughter.

It was a confusing laugh, one of sadness but happiness, one of relief but worry, one that no one could understand but the one that was laughing it. It was a very lucky evening for me, no one caught me sobbing from laughter with a six year olds drawing on my face and no one asked me what I did that day. It was just another evening that I tried to escape my emotions and run away into my own safe zone. It indeed was a long time since I felt fear and death, seeing them made me realize that I was still alive, somewhere beneath that mask. But today as not the time for me to take action on that, not while this whole thing is going on.

By now, we've all got the jest that it's something to do with black magic and it is very serious as the Knights got involved. Maybe if I bend Vincent's ear a bit he'll let me talk to the rest of the team. I could gather loads of info. Also, I need to talk to that thing of Lexi's again, I have this weird feeling that it is somehow intertwined with this whole ordeal. Also, that Randy guy is pretty bright, there may be something he could help me with in the future. Also them books... I should ask Klaus if I could borrow them again. But right about now, I need a nap...

With that thought, I pushed myself up from the floor and walked back to the room after I rubbed of the chemicals on my face. The room was now inhabited with Willow, she was laying leisurely across her bed flipping through a text book. "Max! I thought you were gonna come back at second break! And you've turned back to normal? Were you crying? Your eyes are all red! Are you injured? What did you see?"

"Woah! One question at a time." I said putting my hands up in defeat after the bombard of questions that she threw at me. She closed the hardback book and turned to face me with expecting eyes, waiting for me te explain every detail of what happened today- and that is exactly what I did. It did take a while to go into every detail but when I was nearing the end of my tale, my eyelids became heavy and suddenly my whole body was hard to move. In a matter of seconds, I was wraped in a soft warm blaket of darkness and peace.

* * *

The second day after young Maxine found her buddy- which as a very surprising event- she decided to meet up with him, Finley, to cleat the situation up before classes began. Since classes began so early, she had to wake up super early to meet him at the boys dormitories. It was silent when she woke up, the sun was still in the process of rising. With a lot of effort, muttering and cursing under her breath she finally got out of bed and went into the very strange bathroom where she washed her long green hair, but it up in a ponytail and got dressed in her uniform. By the time she finished tying the blue ribbon around her collar I was time for breakfast.

In her original plans she was meant to skip breakfast, but the more se thought about abandoning the food, the hungrier she felt. In the end she ended up rushing past the students monging around in the corridor to get her pieces of toasts in the dinning hall. Inside the food was laid out neatly on the table with girls sitting in their friendship groups around them. She ran in and grabbed a handful of buttered toasts and was beginning to run out when once again someone called her name. She turned around to see most of the hall glancing over at her. "Yeah? It's rude to stare ya know?" she said loudly with a irritated voice and the noise died down slightly in the hall so everyone could hear.

"Is it true that you already got a buddy?" someone said and Maxine nodded before turning back around and continued to exit the room while taking extremely big bites out of the toasts.

"Itsh none o' your bushinessh 'nywaysh!" she shouted with her mouthful. When she got out of the dorm, she wiped the crumbs from around her mouth and continued speed walking down to the boys dormitory which were not far away from the girls'. It wasn't long before she found herself standing outside the building which looked near identical to her dorm but it was slightly bigger and had a vintage look to it.

It was awkward, she was the first thing all the guys that came out from the dorm noticed. Along with them a tall muscly guy with blonde curly hair and sharp glistering purple eyes strode out with a beautiful posture. She waited long enough, maybe its time to ask someone- that's exactly what she did. Confidently, she walked up the guy and stopped him by standing right in front of him. "Excuse me, do you know if Finley is still in th dorms?"

"Do you know his last name?" he asked her back in a nice posh accent.

"Hmm.. actually I don't.." she said with her brows knitted together trying to think back to their introduction.

"Then stop bothering me if you don't know yourself," he said and continued walking after he pushed past her.

"Humph! Don't act like you're some sort of royalty which I'm too common to talk to!" Maxine crossed her arms and scowled at his back. "I'm pretty sure you've got no talents or good grades to walk around with your nose turned up like that!"

That remark made him stop in his tracks and turn slowly around, when his handsome face came into view his eyebrow was twitching. "We'll see shall we?" after saying that, he continued walking down the path to the castle.

Maxine followed him with her eyes and angered expression. 'What a weirdo!' she thought to herself and turned back to the door of the dorm just in time to see the person she was looking for walk out of them. Tall, messy brown hair and piecing green eyes. His kind face was enough to clear her anger. She unfolded her arms and began waving to him, Finley instantly noticed and smiled and waved back. They both walked towards each other. "You alright?" Maxine asked once they were a talking distance away from each other.

"I'm good, you?" he asked smiling and Maxine replied the same thing. "So we're buddies now right?"

"I guess so. That's why I need to get some things straight with you," as she said that, Finley swallowed a lamp in his throat. " First of all I really care about my grades, so you better keep yours up otherwise I'll be teaching you a lesson." his eyes wandered of in another direction. "Another thing is that you don't say anything bad or gossip behind my back: no matter how bad our relationship gets that's a big no. Also, lets try be good friends!"

"Yeah! Sounds good..." he stutter with an unconfident voice.

"You don't sound convincing."

"Well, you see... The thing is that my grades are pretty low..."

The birds tweeted and the wind blew past them as Maxine stopped and became silent.

"Yeah.." Finley said again and bit his lip.

After sighing, Maxine began walking again. "Not to worry about, I'll beat you up to shape in no time!"


	29. Chapter 29

The fifth day started with a bang; quiet literally. The thing that woke me up was a earsplitting loud noise which came from all directions. Along with that noise my short scream echoed through the room. I jolted upright and looked around the room to see my two roommates doing the exact same thing. We all looked very surprised and confused. My eyes were still hazed by sleep and my mind wasn't processing everything quickly enough. After rubbing my eyes viciously I leaned towards where the window was and slowly peered out of it.

The view shocked me. The pavement outside of the entrance was cracking at an alarming rate. The crack soon became a hole, the bricks of the pavement caved in on themselves and fell deep into the hole. I watched in silence as the hole became big enough to see what was beneath the earth. A blinding red light escaped the crater, so bright that even the birds in the trees nearby shielded their fragile eyes. As the beam of light dimmed down, bursts of fire erupted from this thing. The crater expanded and revealed a reservoir of molten rock running inside it. Every second the pit expanded and crept towards the building. A couple panicked shrieks erupted from the hallway and loud foot steps paced in the room next to us.

Now, should I do something and regret it or not do anything and regret it... I should flip a coin, heads is do something. So I went into my drawer and found a lune coin, threw it up in the air and let it drop. Tails, not do anything and regret it. With that I went to the balcony, sat on the chair and began watching the floor crumple and melt inside a hole. Every now and then a flare would go up and a large bubble of lava would burst speeding up the growth of the pit. In the distance, a couple of little human figures appeared, sprinting over to see what the hassle was about. I strained my eyes to make out who it was. Klaus with his little bother were following Vincent who was right behind Joel and Luca. I'm pretty sure they can't see what's going on from that distance away, and I highly doubt that Luca will be of much help to that fire brigade. These girls are pathetic, always relying on people who they don't even know will definitely appear. Now if I did something about this without informing anyone senior I wouldn't get so much as a thank you, even the girl I saved didn't so much as blink at me or gave a bit or gratitude. But if these guys manage to clean this mess up the girls will be all over them. Well they can back of because these guys were mine first.

I walked back inside and got my clothes on: a long purple dress with a thick white ribbon tied around my waist, quickly bushed my hair, bunged it up into a short ponytail and geared myself up with my wand. In less than a minute I was leaning against the porch on the balcony. It was a long time since I showed myself without makeup. But I can't be asked today, this is way too interesting to be missed. They were a long enough distance away to be able to see their clothes. "Maxine, I'll be going to see what's going on in the corridor," Lucy said peeking out of the open glass door. I nodded and looked back into the widening hole. "Willow said that she'll go have a shower," I nodded once again and focused on the floor below me.

Why is it that none of the girls will take it in their hands to save their own butt? They really should learn that there's not always a prince charming around the corner to rescue them. I hope that I'm not the only one who thinks this way, if so they're doomed. Well, it's time for me to take matters into my own hands once again. It's getting boring just watching anyway. I pointed my thin slightly curved wand in the direction of the fire brigade and began looping it. "Testor tuum procul audire vocem meam," I said under my breath. Oh how I've missed being able to use magic like this. The spell i casted is one that I made myslef, it allows the people the spell was casted on and the caster to comunicate telepathically. "You guys can hear me?" I thought and heard their confused sighs as they stopped in their tracks. "You better keep runing or the whole building will collapse soon."

They instantly began running again. "Is that you Maxine?" Elias' voice traveled straight to my head and i gave a noise of approvement. "But how?" he thought as he sped up overtaking Vincent.

"Yeah, I'm pretty confused about that too," Vincent thought and sped up to catch up to Elias who was running slightly infront of him.

"Now's not the time to give eachother magic lessons. Give us a report of what's going on overthere," the pleasent conversation we were beginning was just ended by Klaus' harsh words that sounded llike a begining of a lecture.

"I'm pretty sue you can see what's happening from where you are." i thought as they slowed down on the path before coming to a halt infront of the gate which was about to get devoured by the scorching pilars of flames.

"Alright, I've seen what I wanted to see. I'll be heading back!"

"Luca Orlem unconnected," I said and we were no longer able to hear Luca's thoughts. He promptly turned around and brightly walked away. "What a lazy cow..."

"So how do we patch this thing up anyway?" thought the only voice I didn't recognize, it must've been Joel.. "But it's not like I can do anything since I've lost my voice."

"I was wondering that myself.. Maybe we could use a water spell, it might solidify the outer layer. Or an ice spell but that's really advanced and hard to control."

"It's worth a shot," shrugged Vincent, he pulled out his wand and cracked his knuckles. Elias and Klaus readied their own and pointed at the crater. I did the same.

All of us casted our spell differently; Elias had a steady stream of water elegantly flowing from the tip of his wand, Klaus released a harsh rapidly spinning whirlpool into the pit, Vincent shot arrows upon arrows of water. Steam rose vigorously from the hole creating a thick mist which was hard to see through. It was my turn to cast me spell, but it was hard to aim with all the pollution making my eyes water."Proluo Aqua!" I chanted and a large tide formed engulfing the whole pool of lava. After hat spell I felt my back getting wet, "I'm getting out of shape, A single spell to wear me out like that?" I waited patiently for the mist to clear away.

"What do you mean you're getting out of shape? How much can you do when you're in good shape?" Vincent's voice rung in my head.

"Oops, I forgot about this connection. Trust me, I could do much more..."

"I'll have to be careful to not get on your bad side then."

"Indeed." after a long while, the steam cleared up, but the moment I could see the swimming pool of magma, I saw a furious blast of fire come from the center of it making me stumble back and shield myself. "What?! It didn't work?"


	30. Chapter 30

It was surprising, I quiet literally gave that spell my all and now I thoroughly regret it. I should've known that I would need a back up strategy. Well, now that I'm hooked up in this I seriously can't back down. After regaining my composure, I stood up and began to tell the guys on the other end of the line to calm down and clear their thoughts. I could hardly hear myself over the buzz of their minds. "Alright, I doubt any of you know how to use ice spells or extracting heat magic except Klaus?" I thought and stumbled back when another surge of lava filled my vision.

"We don't have to use a spell though, wouldn't a magical diagram be enough?" Vincent interrupted and gave me a bit of thought. "Either you or Klaus can draw the magic circle and the rest of us can channel our magic through it-"

Just like that, the magma began drying up, the bursts of fire disintegrated into thin air and the fountains of scorching lava finally fell onto the steaming hot rock. The procedure was so fast that it was extremely hard to follow with our eyes. Other people who were viewing the scene from their windows and balcony's were just as confused. What the hell just happened? It obviously was not some sot of illusion because it has lasting effects, and it wasn't a fluke because someone obviously controlled it just in time. The crater was just inched away from the building. now that I took a closer look, it stopped expanding when there was a perfect line in front of the building. That's one hell of a good way to give everyone a scare.

The entrance was opened and a terrified housemother looked across the new landscape, straight away she began scanning the area for a culprit and her eyes landed square at the three guys on the other side. I quickly disconnected our thoughts and stumbled back inside with my hand on my racing heart. That was far too close for comfort. I knew I should've given it a rest! I'm to nosey for my own good. But still, how and why did this happen? Wait, I don't care so I'll give that thought a rest for now... BUt I do care since I already tried to stop it. Why's everything falling apart, literally! It's like nature itself is mad at us.

That's it!

Who controls nature? Fairies do. Someone must've angered them, hasn't Lexi got a fairy? Why haven't I noticed before? All that time spent in her house must've absorbed my wits, I have to go speak to her.

Once again, I heaved myself up with the support of the door frame and limped into the main room were Willow was. The moment she saw me trying to sprint to the door but failing miserably, her brows knitted together and her eyes became narrow lines. "And where do you think you're going like that? Get bac here now." she said in a stern voice. Like a child being told to eat its' veggies, I shook my head with a scowl and sat up on the floor where I fell over. "You don't even have the energy to stand up. Anyways, classes are cancelled so there's no hurry anywhere."

"No, I seriously have to sort things out.. I've just noticed that.." I stopped there, or I was forced to. Willows wand produced a heavy, pink smog that smelt strongly of lavender, grass mixed with a heavy scent of lime. This reminded me of how my house used to smell like when I was younger. It was calming, seconds later I was out, like a light switch I laid on the carpet in an awkward position. I guess it was a way of Willow saying that she has enough of me, she has changed, I just haven't noticed enough.

* * *

"The highest overall marks are given to Maxine Hart!" A Professor with large round glasses and mousy blonde hair that seemed to not want to stay down even though there were a couple of thick layers of gel or hairspray in it. No one clapped as the girl stood up and walked to the front of the hall in a graceful manor, her cape swaying as she hopped up onto the podium of the auditorium. Many frowned and glared at her round face while she collected a trophy with the words 'For one who excels over everyone else' engraved onto it. Maxine, seemingly not noticing the reaction of the audience, bowed to the man and thanked him with a smile before exiting the front. Only then did she see the students giving her disappointing and enraged looks and a murmur began.

She caught glimpses of the conversations as she passed them, returning back to her place in the seats. "She broke the Goldstein's six year streak." "Look at her, thinking she's all high and mighty just because the Professors like her", "I'm so glad that I don't have to be in the same classroom as her, I feel sorry for the Vir Ingeniosus to have such a snob in their lessons." "She's barely been here a month, she's acting as if she owns the place," "She was just born with talent and now she's boasting."

The comments replaced her cheerful smile with a harsh expression. "It's not like that.." she murmured. "It's not like that!" this time a lot louder, silencing the hall and everyone turned their heads to look her way. "Stop making assumptions! I worked long and hard for these grades, I never asked to be born with talent to be honest. Yes, fact is I am better than most of you in most areas, even the senior students like the soon to be graduate Goldstein cannot beat me if we were to come face to face, but I'm not trying to boast! Unlike many of you, I did practice since I was four, magic is something I love and will always try my hardest at so stop trying to make me feel bad because you can't have the skills I do! Stop making me hate the only thing I'm proud of! I do not apologize if I come of a snob or high and mighty, I'm who I am and you can't help it! I have enough of this constant commenting! If you doubt my skills then come at me with all that you've got to offer and we'll see how it goes!" Nothing stirred. All eyes were on the sobbing girl with green hair stood at the back of the hall. The young Headmaster gave her a nod approval and a proud smile spread across his face. Trying so hard to keep her composure, she sat back in her seat and wiped the tears that streamed down her face.

The speech given from a new student was big news in the school, the gossip of the week. In the end, everyone just kept miles apart from her in the months before Christmas; except for her Buddy, Finley and her two friends Willow and Luca. The following morning she woke up crying, without a reason. In classes, it was like there was an invisible wall around her, the exact same thing was happening to Finley in his own class. The two were treated either harshly, or ignored copmpletely. It's hard to express how many dirty looks they received in the following days or the presentation. Before they were getting abuse from all sides but now they are getting the silent treatment, not knowing which one's worse.


	31. Chapter 31

Well, no one really needs tones of friends, but it's an issue if you have none as well. Ever since that assembly, my grades plummeted- they brought Finley's grades down as well and that's saying something. To be honest, this was the worst I have been in a while. My mouth practically forgot the sensation laughing gave it, even talking. I completely excluded myself, not even talking to the only 'friends' I had, their reputation would fall even lower than it is now. The only person that was impossible to avoid was Willow, so I just blanked her, ignored her. As for my buddy, I haven't spoken to him in a long time, the day after the presentation was the last time to be exact. Luca? He tires me out, he always talks to me, he doesn't want to lave me alone.

My magic, lost its magic! It doesn't seem unique anymore. It's not my own. I hate it! And it's all thanks to this school! If only I haven't come here I wouldn't have to worry about what everyone else thinks! It's stressing me out so much, they even took away the thing I most love! I lost my trust in magic. It's all textbooks now, just like the Goldstein's.

Those dark thoughts tiptoed through my head as I stormed through the corridors at the end of the last class on my way to the green house. It was really bothering me, the way I'm not able to use my magic like I used to before. Since yesterday I have tried to change that, with great failure. I entered the glass building with a stuffy exotic climate. Quickly walked around to check if I'm alone for sure before settling down in front of a leafless dry bush and pulled out my half eaten sandwich. The bush received a intense stare. I ferociously bit into my sandwich, in a weird way it calmed me down. The soft twittering birds and whispering bugs made me feel at peace. Finally, I took my thin wand into hand. Obviously I won't be able to shorten the spell, let alone use the ancient Realm language. "Oh light and water, hand this soul the miracle of life, vivificabit eam!" A gust of wind burst out of my wand and covered the bush and dispersed what reamained was a bare wonky stick errupting frm the ground.

It wasn't even a wind spell! "Once again then, Apareo Speculum." once i chanted, a large mirror grew out of the soil, it was a tall as me and gave a distorted reflection of my tired face. "I Can't Even Summon A Dumb Mirror!" tears collected in my eyes, I bashed my head against the hard bent glass. Once, then twice, three time, four, it cracked, five, si- a cold hand grabbbed my shoulder. "GEt OFF!" I screamed. It stayed there. "What do you want?!" no reply. I grabbed the hand to notice that it was familiar. Before turning round I wiped my eyes. Bright green eyes looked at me with a heavy sense of kindness and caring, brown bangs covered his eyebrows. "Go away!" Finley shook his head no. "It's for your own good!"

His cold hand squeezed my shoulder tightly. "Stop being so selfless! Do you think seeing you like this helps anyone one bit?" he squatted down next to me as I flicked his hand of my shoulder. "I don't know about the others but I worry about you! So stop distancing yourself from everyone, please. We're buddies, if you're like this you're definitely not helping me with my grades."

Tears rolled back into my eyes. "Sorry,"

"I'm happy that you actually are alright," just as he said that, his strong arms took my body into a warm embrace, the kind warmth made me choke on my tears. "Dear lord, you're bleeding!" his arms let go of me, mine grabbed on instead.

"Can we stay like this for a bit, please?" his arms came back on my back, I continued to sob.

"Don't make me worry like this again, Alright?"

"Never again. I promise."

* * *

With a start, I woke up and sat straight up. My pulse going so fast, I was entirely breathless. My face was salty and wet. That was one nostalgic dream, painfully. "Finley..." I whispered and more tears rolled down my cheeks. I raced outside the dorm to see that it was sunset, the floor was whole, not a single piece of molten rock to be seen. Ignoring the fact that it was past the time we were meant to be back in the dorm, ran into the greenhouse, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I crawled through a couple of plants, over a bench and found a deformed mirror floating behind a burnt stick.

How the reflection changed. From a long haired depressed girl to a short haired depressed woman. My tears continued to flow as I squatted down behind the stick and pulled out my thin cold wand. "vivificabit eam," I chanted, a thick orenge liquid poured over the plant which soaked it up like a sponge. In a matter of seconds, beautiful four petteled white and purple flowers bloomed out of the newly formed branches. Just the sight of them made me burst out crying. "I'm sorry..." I hugged my knees. "Sorry!" my trembling lip found it's way beteen my sharp teeth, my long nails dug into my legs. "Sorry.." I sobbed loudly.

The sun was fully over the horizon, I was trapped inside here for the wshole night. That's alright though, I do really need some time away from everyone. I love being around people, but it is tiring. I haven't been alone like this since I dropped out and moved into Lexi's house for that time. Between my sobs I could hear a soft humming noise, it was nice and relaxing, but who was making it? Slightly alarmed by this buzz, I stood up and wiped my tears on my sleeve. I stalked around the building but there was nothing there. Slightly disappointed I walked back to the mirror.

"Oi! Who are you?" a deep voice called out. I whirled around to see a tiny hovering angry man with fragile wings and flaming eyes.

"Another fairy?" I asked in disbelief. They are usually the most unsociable creatures around. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?! Better things than you sinner! I'm looking for my loved one!"

"Funny that, so am I actually,"

"Was their life force taken away by force like my loves?! I had to come all the way here to this disgusting place to scare you humans enough to give us the flower back! But no! I ran out of magic before I could even reach my love!"

"You did what? Don't tell that was you who crumbled the floor in front of the dorm!"

"Why who else could it be."

"You could've hurt someone! What were you thinking?! You should've just asked someone!"

"That was my plan!" the fairy boasted. Anger flooded over me and I snatched at the fairy, but he swiftly avoided my hand. "This is exactly why I didn't ask anyone! All you dirty humans are overly curious and would've shut me in a jar, as you probably did to my princess!"

"I guess so."

"You disgust me! You take lives of other like they are nothing!"

"I can't disagree with you there. That's exactly why you should go back to your land cause you'll get hurt here, you're danger here, just like you are a hazard to us humans"

"How could I?! I can't go back without my princess!"

"That's real cute and all but you should really take my advise, it'll end badly if you don't."

"My morals don't let me!"

"What a shame." He was about to say something, but before he did my hand snatched at him once again and this time caught his tine flaming body in my hands. "Sorry mate but this is for your own good." With my spare hand I grabbed my wand and summoned a large bird cage that was made out of dark bendy sticks. The fairy was absolutely fuming as I shoved him into the cage. He was screaming and hitting all the bars with all his might. "If you don't shut up right now I'm going to shove you in a jar, or even dry you and make you into a bookmark!"

And just when I though I finally had a moment to myself...


	32. Chapter 32

If they don't open the doors soon I swear I'm going to go completely insane! I hadn't got a blink of sleep thanks to that crazy fairy! But from what I got, the fairy he is looking for is the one Lexi has, if there are anymore around that will become troublesome. "What should I do with you? Hmm?" I asked the fierce fairy while shaking the cage violently. Honestly I'd like to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"You should let me out right now!" he began ranting once again. My ears were ringing sooo much already.

"Right, I'm giving you to Klaus."

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed in terror and sprung away from the twig bars. "What is a Klaus?!"

"Something terrifying and unbearable," I said and stood up with the cage still in my hands and made my way back through the plants and to the still locked glass door. "I think the two of you will get along fairly well actually."

"Please no I'm begging you!"

"There's no point, it will happen anyway."

"I'll Do Anything!"

"Hahahaha I'm joking, I'd even feel sorry for a pitiful soul as you to have to stay with Klaus for more than an hour,"

"I hate humans with a passion." the fairy sulked and slouched against the twigs, its sparkly wings poking out of the greenhouse announced that it is open once again, I swung open the door and carried the cage outside with me. The sky was grey, the animal were running havock on the outskirt of the forest. "Oh dear, The king is furious!" he said and shivered. "His wrath is truly terrifying, I say."

"Wait, so you mean this is all your King's doing?" I asked in a more serious tone of voice and changed the direction I was going in. "Right, you _are_ going to Klaus."

"No, no, no, no please no!" he screamed. I ignored his constant screeching all the way up to the schools entrance.

"Right, be quiet now, I'll pull your wings of if you don't!" my threat worked in an instant, he has as quiet as a mouse but still muttered something under his breath. I made my way through the empty corridors, avoiding the pillars but making sure that the cage 'accidentally' bumped into one every now and then. His shouting echoed through the corridors making my ears ache irritatingly.

In no time we arrived at the wooden doors which I visited a couple times already. I quickly brushed the dirt of my clothes and knocked. Waited for the reply. Knocked again. Still no reply. "Are you perhaps looking for my brother?" a similar voice to the one I was expecting crept up behind me. While nodding, I turned to face Elias, who surprisingly was also wearing his normal clothes. "Oh it's you Maxine!" I raised an eyebrow. "If you want to find him, he's in the Headmaster's room."

Without waiting long, I spun around and headed in that direction. "Thanks Elias! I need to catch up with ya some time!" I waved at him with the hand I had the cage in on purpose. The pace I was walking at sped up consistent, until it reached a sprint. The fairy was screaming by this point curses and what not. Finally I reached the grand office, wiped my sweat and knocked.

This time I got a quick response of. "Who's there?" evidently Professor Schuyler was also in there.

"It's Max Hart, I've got something urgent to deliver!" I said loudly and entered, quickly disposing of the cage onto the messy desk in the center of the room before even closing the door. "It's a fairy!" said I with a hint of proudness.

"You need to learn some manners.." Klaus whispered into my ear, the feeling of his hot breath made my cringe a little but I said nothing in return cause I couldn't disagree.


End file.
